A Pharaoh's Curse
by xxsweetravexx
Summary: Naruto and his group of friends are traveler around the world. The document their time there and make a living off turning them into books. They are headed for Egypt next to find a lost Pharaoh. Naruto's excited but he can't shake a feeling off and why is he dreaming about a Egyptian man that he's never known but feels like he knows all about him? What's this about a curse! SxN
1. Dreaming of a Blurred Man

**A/N: Heeeeeyyyyoooo! Guess who's back? You're favorite baka author. I know I have three other stories that just need to be updated I know. I know... Anyway I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Disclaimer: So they're not mine. I know they're Masashi's. I will still write about them!**

* * *

 _He's staring out into the desert. The moon and glittering stars illuminate the cool sand and the buildings littering the desert. Cool air kisses his cheeks and whisper in his ears. The teen smiles. He loved this. The feeling of the wind, the stars shining brightly and the view of the city. He could see every building since he was so high up._

 _He sighs and closes his eyes tilting his head back. It felt amazing being so high and feeling the wind engulf his body and clothes. He believed this feeling was like flying. He could soar into the air and fly with the birds and travel to the gods._

" _What are you doing? You'll catch a cold idiot."_

 _He opens his eyes and turns to look at the person standing at the balcony entrance. The man was pale, paler than anyone who lived in the desert should be. That wasn't the strange thing though. His hair was black and messy from just waking up. He was wearing nothing but a white cotton waist skirt. He's rubs his head and the male here's him yawn. The strange thing was the man's face; it was blurry. The teen could not see his eyes, nose, or the pale man's lips. This was strange thing, but for some reason, the teen isn't scared. He smiles and chuckles over at the man, his chest drowning in an unknown warm feeling._

" _I was just looking for a bit. It's so amazing standing out here and just... being here."_

 _The teen didn't know why, but he could tell the pale man was smiling at him. The said pale man stretches his arm towards him._

" _Come back to bed. I'm more tired than the gods, and I can't sleep without my goddess."_

 _He laughs at this man and shakes his head. "I'm not a woman." None the less, he complies to the pale mans wishes. He walks over and takes the man's hand, leading him back to the large bed overflowing with pillows._

 _The pale man gently sits on top of him and lowers his head, tapping it against the teen's._

" _I love you so much Na-"_

* * *

"-RUTO! Wake your dumb ass up!" There is a loud banging and Naruto groans, opening his eyes to stare at the banging door. Why the hell was Sakura knocking so loud in the morning?

"I swear to god Naruto, if you aren't up in the next five seconds, I'm coming in there and dragging your ass out and throwing away your ramen collections!"

Naruto jerks up and bed and attempts to stand up only to get entangled in the covers and fall flat on his face with a loud thud. He could hear giggling on the other side of the door.

"Freaking women, always threatening people." Naruto grumbles and straightens himself up on the floor, rubbing his smashed face.

"I heard that Uzumaki! Now hurry up and get ready! Everyone's already here and ready to get started!"

The blonde sighs and looks at the clock, not really thinking about what the pink haired girl just said or that the clock was blinking that it was eight thirty.

 _Huh, I wonder who's all here... Wait... SHIT!_

The blonde quickly gets up and runs toward the bathroom tripping over the covers again. He quickly brushes his teeth and grabs a black shirt and jeans throwing them on and then heads out the room.

 _Good going Naruto! Over sleeping on the day of our meeting with everyone._

He runs down the stairs and skids into the living room where everyone is currently sitting. He smiles and rubs the back of his head, embarrassed. "Hey guys!"

Everyone waves and Sakura just glares while making room for him on the couch. The blonde flops down beside her and looks at the five other people in the room. Ino, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba, Naruto's best friend.

Sakura shoves Naruto to make him scoot away from her so she could have more room. She as still mad at him.

 _SO I overslept a little? Who cares? Not like it's the end of the world._

"So now that mister sleeping beauty is up, let's plan for our next adventure. We just returned from Africa so I want to go with something that is similar so that it fits the books." Sakura pulls out a large well worn out map and spreads it on the table. There are small red dots over many of the continents.

Naruto's job was simple. He and his friends travel the world and write books about it. Not in a way as advertising to travel there, but more as discovery type of thing. They travel to an area where something about it isn't right or something is there to be found. They write on the geographic of the area and what the goal of being there is. Usually they mess up in some way and it makes the story more enjoyable and sellable. To say the least, they made good money and loved their job.

Now it was time for there next adventure. They traveled to Africa in search for a mystical animal that was said to creep around this time of year. They didn't find the creature sadly, but they had discovered a hidden tunnel that lead to a sacrificial burial ground from a clan long forgotten. It was creepy in better terms. Now they needed a new place to travel.

The blonde sighs and pulls out his phone he managed to grab in his haste and looks down at it, trying to think where to go next.

 _Hmmmm where can we go?_

Naruto's mind wanders to his dream. He wasn't sure what to make of it. It felt so real, like the wind was in his face and the amazing view. The desert stretching for miles. He knew the person in the dream was him, but what about the faceless man? Who was he? Why couldn't Naruto see his face?

He blinks and focuses back on his phone, noticing that at some point he must have typed in Egypt. He doesn't look much into it until a link catches his eyes. It read ' _Tomb found; missing Pharaoh yet to be found.'_ Naruto clicks on the link.

 _'On June 21 of 2016, a tomb was discovered at dawn from construction workers who accidentally came across it while drilling holes for wood planks. Reported to authorities, Egyptologist around the area have explored the tomb. It is recorded to be the largest tomb and most dangerous with traps and hidden passage ways. Locals and tourist are not allowed in the tomb. Discoverers are still searching for the Pharaoh of the amazing ancient tomb. A reward to any Egyptologist or certified discovers of special items who can locate missing pharaoh has been announced.'_

"Egypt huh?"

"What was that Naruto?" Said blonde blinks and looks up from his phone to all the probing eyes.

"Um how about Egypt? I heard about that new tomb with a missing Pharaoh with an award to anyone who can find his body."

Everyone stares at him in blank stares before they're all smiling and high fiving each other.

"Awesome! We're heading to Egypt!" Shouted a very excited Kiba.

"Wait guys. Egypt? Isn't that too hot and sandy? I mean it's just desert. Not really much there." Sakura said with a grimace.

Ino snorts and flips her long hair back. "What? Afraid of a little heat and dirt? Come on Sakura! We We're just in Africa, full of the most dangerous animals and I recall us traveling through a desert with no complaints from you."

Sakura looks ready to fight back when she notices everyone's eager look, hell the blonde was pretty sure he looked just as eager. For some reason he really wanted to go to this Pharaoh's tomb. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he needed to go.

 _I want to find the Pharaoh..._

The pinkette shakes her head and sighs, pulling her laptop to her and quickly types away. Naruto doesn't say anything and returns back to his phone. He scrolls down and notices some pictures that had been taken. It was of the entrance; nothing more than a rectangle opening with faint inscriptions above it. He didn't know what it said but thankfully it was translated below.

 _'The entrance was discovered with a curse. The inscription was translated to "To those who enter will die unless the pharaoh's lover enters." So far no casualties have been made.'_

 _Huh, seems so like him to write that...Wait who's he? Some Pharaoh wrote this crap..._

"OK so I have booked us a flight for tomorrow morning at 9 in the morning. I suggest you all get packed and meet back here so we can all be ready to go and not be late. That means you Naruto."

Said blonde blinks and stares blankly at the pink haired girl next to him not really hearing anything she just said. Said pinkette glares and smacks him across his head.

"Listen moron when I'm talking since it was your idea. We have a flight for Egypt tomorrow at 9am. Get packed and plenty of sleep so you will actually wake up in the mornings. What time did you go to sleep last night? It took me longer to get you up than usual."

Naruto thinks back and remembered going to bed around ten. Then it was black until suddeny he was standing on the balcony.

"I went to bed early, but I was having this weird dream. Guess it caused me to sleep longer?"

Sakura just rolls her eyes and Naruto sighs. Why was Sakura aggravated? Did she really not want to go? He couldn't think of why though. Last he checked Egypt was one of the places Sakura wanted to visit the most but didn't have a good enough reason to.

"So since we're going to another hot climate, what should we do while there?" Shikamaru lazily says from his spot in the lazy boy.

"I thought we would go see the tomb?" Naruto said in an almost defensive tone, like going there wasn't going to be an argument.

The lazy teen just rolls his eyes and yawns. " I mean after? Surely we aren't going to spend the entire time in a musky tomb. What are we going to do? Egypt is a large area. There are tons of tourist cites and local markets and such. It would be good to get some culture in while were there."

The blonde hadn't thought of that. He had figured they would just be there to go into the tomb, find the Pharaoh and then leave to finish the book. Just an in and out job.

"Heh! We can just think about that when we get there!" Kiba was sitting on the floor playing with an old green ball. Usually he would have his dog, Akamaru, but he was currently at the vets for an over night examination.

Naruto smiles at his friend and looks over to Chouji and Hinata who had been pretty quite though the whole thing.

"You guys OK with going, right?"

Hinata blushes and glances away. "Y-yeah. I can't w-wait."

Chouji pulls out a bag of chips and begins munching. "Totally man! Never had Egyptian food before!"

Everyone laughs at the heavy man and begin to make plans on what type of clothes to bring. Naruto chuckles at everyone's enthusiasm before he feels a wave of dizziness. He rubs his head and blinks a few times.

 _What the hell?_

"Naruto? Are you alright?" He could feel Sakura touch his shoulder. He blinks a few more times before the dizziness fades away. He glances over at the concerned girl and gives her a huge smile.

"Better than ever. Just tired I guess." He shrugs the pinkette's hand away and stands up, stretching his arms above his head. "Alright guys! I'm going up to my room to pack my bags. I suggest you guys do the same. When you guys get back, let's head over to a restaurant and get a bite to eat."

He waves them bye as he leaves the room to head up the stairs to his own room to begin packing. Once inside, he grabs his suitcase that lay on the table, some clothes from his previous trip still stored in them. He chuckles to himself.

 _We're always traveling. When was the last time we stayed home and just relaxed for a month or two? I was the one who wanted to leave right away though..._

He dumps his suitcase on his bed before walking to the closet, opening it to find a large variety of clothing. He looks through and begins throwing items of clothing toward the bed, mostly short sleeve shirts and brown shorts. He also threw in a thermal jacket and a couple of sweaters and jeans. Sure the weather was hot in the day, but at night they would be treacherously cold around this time. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he assumed that he read it somewhere once.

The blonde teen lets his mind travel back his dream, to the pale man in it. He felt something bubble inside him, like happiness that he couldn't explain. Who was the blurred man and why did the thought of him drive Naruto wild?

 _I feel as if I know him... But I can't even see his face... What the hell is with this stupid dream? That's all it is is a stupid dream._

Naruto laughs a little and walks back to his bed where a messy pile of clothes lay, not even one landed in the suitcase. He sighs and sits at the edge of the bed, moving shirts into the case. Suddenly the dizzy spell comes back along with a wave of tiredness. The blonde could barely bite back a yawn.

 _Why am I so tired? I need to finish packing... Maybe if I close my eyes for a second..._

He closes his eyes and feels him self falling back into the bed. He sighs in relief and before he could stop himself, he is fast asleep.

* * *

 _It's bright today, just like every other day. The sun god is happy with no clouds in sight. Birds that can withstand the heat chirp and fly around merrily. The blonde smiles and stretches in the grass he was currently lying on. It was burning outside, and he could feel the sweat on his skin, but he wasn't bothered. It was like that all the time. Luckily he was under a tree or he would be roasted by now._

 _He sighs and closes his eyes. It was so peaceful. He could hear the Nile river flowing in the distant._

" _Finally found you." The blonde looks up and sees the blurred man from before leaning over him with what felt like a smile. The man was wearing his Wesekh collar that was gold with an oval blue gem hanging from it. The blonde's eyes traveled down, taking in the creamy skin to the clothed wrapped around his waist. It was pure white with a gold belt decorated with gems of all shapes and colors. He never wore that cloth unless he was in a meeting, which would suggest why he had escaped to come find the blonde._

 _The blonde laughs at the raven haired man. "I was never lost. Why aren't you in the thrown room? Surely the meeting isn't over yet? What would the Pharaoh say?"_

 _The man sighs and proceeds to lay down next to the blonde. He then wiggles his arms around him and pulls the blonde closer to the raven man, giving the blonde a quick kiss._

" _It's not but I couldn't stand being there any longer. They ask of me to give my heart to some noble lady with pink hair when my heart has been stolen by some blonde idiot." Another quick kiss._

 _The blonde laughs and snuggles close into his lover's neck. "What way with words you have. I should beat the shit of you. What do you mean stolen?! You practically forced yourself upon me and I STOLE YOUR heart?"He taps the pale mans chest to emphasize his point._

 _The blurred man chuckles and then sighs. "I fear that they will force that horrid woman upon me. If they do, would you run away with me? Out into the desert? Leave this city, and all this Pharaoh's son talk?"_

" _Only if you stop calling me an idiot."_

" _As you wish...Princess..."_

 _The stares blankly at the man's chest before he could feel his cheeks burning red._

" _Don't you dare ever call me that again S-"_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and glances over at his clock, it was nine thirty at night. His eyes widen and he quickly sits up in bed, stuffing all his clothes into his suitcase before zipping it up and running down the stares.

 _Crap I overslept! Shit shit shit!_

He slides down the stair rails and lands at the bottom, skidding to a stop in the living room where everyone was sitting eating popcorn and watching some zombie movie. The all turn to stare at the out of breath blonde.

"Naruto you OK bro?" Kiba says from over the couch. He pops a handful of buttery popcorn in his mouth.

Said person on question just stares blankly back at them. "Um aren't we going to be late for the flight?"

Sakura sighs while everyone burst out into laughter. Naruto didn't know what was so funny.

"Idiot the plane doesn't leave till the morning!" Sakura shouts over at him.

Naruto blushes, of course it wasn't till the morning. What he been thinking? He wasn't thinking. He puts his suitcase down and gives an embarrassed laugh. He walks over and sits down next to Sakura, grabbing some popcorn that was on the table.

"So what are we watching?"

* * *

A/N: SO yeah... I know I have three other FF's to write, but I wanted to see people's reaction to this fanfic. Let me know what you guys think. Will post more chapters if enough people like and review...


	2. Get Your Own Chocolate

**Now It has come to my attention this story reminds people of another FF. I didn't notice till I went back to that story and read it. It does have some similarities, but it isn't that story. Sorry for being confusing.**

 **A/N: So another chapter already, bet you guys are like wtf about the other ff that you have been**

 **keeping us from? I'm sorry I'm finishing the new chapters off so they will be updated soon. But for now, please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Why aren't they mine you ask? Because I'm such a procrastinator.**

* * *

Waiting in line was the worst thing in history, Naruto was sure of it. He had been waiting in line with his friend's at the airport for thirty minutes now. He had woken up early and made sure everyone was ready. The blonde wasn't missing this trip for nothing.

 _Glad I went to bed early. I didn't even have that weird dream thing. Can't this line go any faster?_

They were in the line with the metal detectors and they would just keep going off every ten minutes. He even heard one guy screaming and cops shouting for him to stop. It was quite a morning. He looks over to his side at Ino who's texting on her phone.

"Hey Ino, who are you texting?"

Ino snorts and puts her phone in her back pocket. "Just some guy named Sai. He lives in Egypt and is our tour guy. He won't stop texting me about paintings or something. It's grating on my nerves."

The blonde girl huffs and plays with her ponytail. Naruto sighs and glances to his other side at Chouji, he was eating a bag of chips. It was a flavor he hadn't tried before. His tummy growls in hunger even though they ate before getting here.

"Hey Chouji, can I have a few chips?" The man in question turns the bag toward the blonde, allowing him to get a small handful. "Thanks man."

He eats a few and decides he likes the flavor. He turns more to look at Sakura, she was also on her phone looking on a page she pulled up. Naruto leans in to get a better look.

"Hey what are you reading?" Sakura doesn't glance his way.

"I'm checking up on this Pharaoh thing. Seems to me the Pharaoh's name is Sasuke or something."

"That doesn't sound like an Egyptian name." Naruto couldn't help but smile at the name. It was a nice name, but who heard of a Pharaoh of being called Sasuke?

Sakura chuckles and continues reading. "Yeah the discoverers down there aren't really sure what to make of it. Apparently this tomb had been untouched for like 3000 years. That's crazy. The funny thing is, they can't find record of this tomb had ever existing in any scrips they have from other tombs and libraries. It's like they made it a purpose to keep this Pharaoh a secret."

 _Yeah, he didn't like prying eyes, but why hide the whole thing? Surely he wanted at least one per-_

Naruto stops thinking for a moment. He had done it again. Why did he keep giving excuses for a person he didn't know and a 3000 year old dead Pharaoh at that. Maybe this finding a Pharaoh thing was getting to his head.

"Oh and Naruto, it says that we'll need to get proof of being certified discoverers or something. You have your card right?" Sakura gives him a questioning look.

The blonde laughs and pulls out his card stating that he was an official discoverer. It was weird, needing to be certified for it, but if you want the credit, you have to get the ticket. (1)

 _Like hell am I missing my chance to get inside that tomb._

Sakura smiles and looks back down at her phone. "By the way, We just got back from Namibia, and now we're heading to Egypt. Isn't the areas too close?"

Naruto shakes his head. "Nope! They are opposite from each other! Namibia is near the horn of Africa while Egypt is at the top!"

"Next!" Naruto blinks and realizes he's next to go through the metal detectors.

 _Finally!_

He gives the officer a smile and places his suitcase on the table. Said officer snorts and unzips the suitcase, using a long black pole to look around in it.

"Sir, if you have anything on your person, take it out and put it on the table, that includes change." His voice is a bored tone and he rolls his eyes as he says it. Good thing for Naruto he goes through these things a lot and already had everything that could make a detector go off in his suitcase. He gives the man a smile and shrugs his shoulders.

The officer sighs and zips the case up, sliding it across the table. "Proceed."

Naruto walks trough the detector with no alarm sounding. He grabs his case and waits off to the side for his friends, who all make it through with no troubles. They make their way to the port that would lead them to Egypt. Luckily there is no line.

The blonde quickly walks to the plane and once on there finds his seat. He was luckily seating next to Sakura so he picked the window seat since she hated looking out side the plane.

He opens the curtain to let in the light before looking around the plane. It was packed. There were people in almost every seat. Most looked like tourist and other like they were returning home. Then there were the people Naruto noticed to be Egyptologists or discoverers. It wasn't hard to point them out. On their phones, maps pulled up, with no tourist like qualities to them. Plus he could see pictures of the tomb reflecting off of their glasses which most were wearing. There were three of them, two boys and a girl.

 _I'll find the Pharaoh before they do. Like they could find him._

Naruto sits back and waits for Sakura to finish putting her stuff away. He pulls out his phone and brings up the link about the tomb. He scrolls past the things he's already read.

 _'Tunnels keep being discovered each passing day. The tomb is full of them. Signs and such have been made to address the visitors where to go and how to get out. In the tunnels a room was found full of gold and ancient artifacts. A panting of a story is covering the walls. The story tells of the pharaoh and his lover. No more details have been given on what the story says, but will be released in the next month. An inside source believes the room to be dedicated to the lover, but one question; where is the lover at?'_

"Hey Naruto, we should be arriving there in the morning tomorrow so get some sleep while were on the plane." Sakura says sitting down and putting her seat belt on. She eyes the blonde till he shrugs his belt on too.

Naruto continues reading the text.

 _'More news on the curse has been released. A horrible vehicle accident involving Andrew Maxwell, one of the construction workers that discovered the tomb, and a local leads both men in the hospital. Mr. Maxwell is currently on life support. On another incident, One of the workers who's name will not be mentioned died later that week in a work related accident. It is believed by many locals that it is the curse. More restrictions have been put on the tomb, allowing only a select few to enter daily and with a guide always with them.'_

The blonde sighs and puts away his phone, hearing the flight attendant over the intercom to put electronics away during lift off. He turns his head to look out the window, watching the plane gain momentum and taking off. It was his favorite part, taking off into the air. Watching everything shrink away.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Naruto glances over to see a younger flight attendant pulling a cart in front of her. She had short black hair and pale skin, her eyes were a beautiful light green. Sakura looks over that cart, skimming over the bottled waters and packets of nuts. Her eyes land on a Hersey's bar.

"I'll have two chocolate bars please." She is handed the delicious candy. The flight attendant turns her attention to Naruto. "And for you?" The women flutters her eyes and parts her lips slightly, trying to appear what the blonde guessed would be sexy. She looked like she just took drugs or something.

"No, I think I'm good." Naruto watches her smile and walk away, her hips moving side to side to show off her goods. The blonde shakes his head and looks over at Sakura who was happily munching into her treats.

"Give me a piece."

"No." She takes another bite.

"Why?"

"Because it's mine. You had a chance to get you one too, but you blew the girl off."

"Ahhhh Sakura, I don't want the whole bar! Just a bite!" Naruto gives her the puppy eye look. She never could resist it.

 _He couldn't resist it either. I always got awa-_

"Here you idiot. Don't expect anymore! Get your own next time." She tosses him a decent sized piece she broke off. The blonde teen takes a bite, not really thinking about it.

 _What the hell is wrong with me? Who do I keep referring to? Kiba?Doubt it. He's stupid and doesn't fall for my puppy trick the damn dog lover. (2)_

Naruto finishes the piece of chocolate and turns back to his pink haired friend, trying to coax another piece off her.

* * *

"Do you think he'll be here soon? I mean it's been two weeks already!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the Pharaoh's lover! This wall says that the lover will come and they will be united again! Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"Hush Maka! Stop believing in some fairy tale." The young girl frowns and looks back at the inscriptions on the wall. It was the part about the Pharaoh's saddest moment in his life. It made the girl sad, thinking about what the Pharaoh had to go through. She traces the old carvings, wanting to remember their structure.

"Maka! Don't touch that! What if you damage it?" Maka quickly pulls her hand back with a sigh. Her dad was always freaking out about something.

"It's not paper, daddy, it's not going to break just because you touch it." She looks over at her father. He was tall with short brown hair and a deep tan from being in the sun too long. He looked young for his age. He was also covered in dirt, the daughter noticed frowning at the man.

 _He's always dirty, but gods forbid that I have one dust spot on me._

"It may not be paper, Maka, but it's 3,000 years old. That makes it more delicate than paper."

The girl snorts. "It a rock daddy."

"Hush child. Go play with the toys you packed with you. Do not, and I mean DO NOT leave this area. These tunnels run deep and lead to others like them. You would easily get lost." Her father goes back to looking at scriptures he had come across hoping it would lead him to Sasuke's resting place.

Maka frowns and walks to a corner in the room. "You could easily get as lost as I could Dad." The man ignores her.

The girl sits and picks up a doll she had brought with her. It was a stuff doll with yellow yarn hair and a black dress. It was her favorite toy. It had no face.

 _Daddy's being mean again. I know my way around the tunnels. I've been through them a bunch of times! I bet I know them better than Daddy does!_

She glances over at her dad. He had his back to her and the entrance to the room. It would be easy for her to leave and come back later. She wanted to explore some more anyway.

 _I can find my way back..._

She grabs her doll and quietly moves to the entrance, easily leaving the room to reveal a long tunnel with opening all around them. She picks the opening she and her daddy go through the most.

 _Maybe I'll find the Pharaoh and ask him when his lover is arriving? Daddy would be so thrilled to know that I found them both!_

The child walks down the tunnel and takes another pathway she believed she had been down before, not really paying attention.

* * *

" _Hey Sasuke? Do you think it's a little strange that the pink haired girl keeps coming over even though you turned her down more than once?" Said raven haired man glances down at the man laying on top of him with his tan arms wrapped around him. Sasuke hadn't thought much about it._

" _She just being persistent. She'll get the picture soon enough." He rubs circles in his lover's back, smiling at the small moan the blonde makes._

" _Teme, stop. That tickles." The raven raises a brow before doing the same thing again. The blonde tries to hide his giggles._

 _'Interesting.' He proceeds to tickle the blonde more, causing said blonde to burst in laughter and attempt to wiggle away from the attacking raven._

" _H-ey! I'm warning you!" The blonde let's out another howl of laughter, finally managing to get away from Sasuke and began running away. Sasuke quickly gets up and begins to chase his love, laughing as he begin closing in on the blonde. Sasuke noticed that they were getting close to the Nile river. He smirks and speeds, up knowing the blonde wouldn't expect it._

 _The blonde stops at the edge and turns around, just in time for Sasuke to bear hug him and use momentum to throw them in the river, Sasuke laughing while his blonde screamed in surprise. (3)_

* * *

Deep in the tunnels, the ghost of laughter bounces off the walls.

* * *

Maka jumps in surprise. She ran into another wall. This was the third time and it was getting on her nerves.

 _I took the tunnel me and daddy always took and I remembered which tunnels I took from there. I should be back with daddy by now..._

She turns around and looks up and down tunnels. She didn't recognize theses tunnels. They were dark. No lamps had yet been installed. She should turn around. To where there were lamps. At least then she would know that she wasn't completely lost, but she was curious. What was down these tunnels? She reaches into her bag she had with her and pulls out a small flashlight, flicking it on. She takes a step forward into the first pathway.

 _Ok, just go down this tunnel, have a little look, and go back. Go back to where the lights are and try to find daddy._

Maka scans the walls with her lights, Admiring the Egyptian drawings on the walls. They were of a pale man and a much tanner one. They seemed to be running, the drawings showing them running and running. She stops and stares at them.

 _What are they running from?_

She walks further into the tunnel, staring as the drawings change to the two running to weird symbols. She wasn't sure how to describe them. A lot looked like crosses or eyes. One looked like some weird bird. Sure she knew some Ancient Egyptian words, but not a lot.

Suddenly, a small noise is heard. Like a pebble bouncing against the hard floor. Maka stops and flashes the light in front of her, her breath hitching a little. She didn't see anything but the walls and the darkness that the light couldn't reach.

"Hello?" Nothing replies.

 _It's just what daddy call erosion. Or maybe I'm just hearing things._

She walks forward and sees another wall. She sighs and scrunches up her nose, irritated that the journey ended so soon.

 _Time to go find daddy. He probably found out that I'm not there and is freaking out._

She turns around and walks forward, stopping once again when she hears the pebble like sound. It was right behind her. She stops breathing and shuts her eyes, too scared to open them.

 _It's just erosion, ok Maka? The ceiling is just falling apart. Get a hold of yourself you big baby!_

To prove her own point she turns and quickly flashes her light to the ceiling, revealing a smooth ceiling, not even cracks ruining it.

She hears the noise again. She flashes the light on front of her, showing the wall and surroundings. Nothing was there.

 _I better leave. This is getting kinda scary._

She turns around and screams, her flashlight falling from her hands.

* * *

A/N: How do you like it? From this point on it will be Naruto in Egypt and all hell breaks loose! Please review guys! Oh just so we're clear, The part were it's Sasuke and Naruto chasing each other is not a dream from Naruto! It's from someone else that you can probably guess!

But please guys Review!

(1)- Just something my friend said one time... Means if you need to have evidence to prove it.

(2)- Means that Kiba is use to the tricks and they don't work on him.

(3)- I suggest to not swim in the Nile since it's full of dangerous things, but this is Ancient Egypt and a long time ago, so I'm going to make it so that it was fine to play in the river.


	3. Is That a Pebble

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Another chapter. Now I bet most of you are just like "You can update this story three times in a week but gawd forbid you do that to the others." I'm truly sorry! Updates are coming I promise!**

 **Disclaimer: Sasuke, you realize if you and Naruto come to me you guys can be together and fuck like bunnies every night right? What does Masashi have that I don't? (Talent..)**

* * *

 _He wasn't sure what to make of the girl before him. She was tall and slender wearing traditional waist cloth adorned with gold plates and a simple white cloth twisted into a wide then narrow shape to hide her chest. She wore a gold Wesekh that had dark blue and gold patterns. Her hair was black and long, her eyes lavender. She was smiling at him from his spot on the ground._

" _Hello." Her voice is small, yet smooth._

 _The boy examines her before giving her his famous smile. She seemed nice. "Hello back to you."_

" _Do you know where I could find the Pharaoh by any chance?" The boy frowns. What did she want with his lover?_

" _Why do you need to see the Pharaoh?" It was an innocent enough question._

 _The raven haired girl blushes and looks away slightly. "Well, you see my lady is with the Pharaoh and I've lost track of them._

 _The man sighs. He was getting irritated with the pink haired girl that clung to the Pharaoh. She was spending more time with him than he was and the blonde might have been jealous, not that he would ever admit to it._

" _No I don't think so. Haven't seen him all day actually…" The blonde sighs and looks across the yard. The garden was one of his favorite places._

 _The girl sighs and runs her hands through her hair. "I'm always losing that girl! What kind of loyal servant/advisor am I to lose her all the time?!"_

 _The man chuckles and scratches the back of his head. "It's ok. The Pharaoh's guards always lose track of him."_

' _He's always with me though…'_

 _The girl smiles and bows, turning and walking away, her head twisting on either side hoping to catch a glimpse of her lady._

 _The blonde sighs and begins to think about his lover. He hadn't seen him at all today because the pinkette had to come and drag him around the palace. He wished he would have told the woman he was busy doing Pharaoh things, but he had kept silent._

' _I'm not lonely… or jealous… I'm just not use to being here by myself is all…'_

 _That had to be it. He just wasn't use to it…_

* * *

"Welcome to Egypt! I hope your travel was fun with no troubles. My name is Sai and I'll be your guide." The man in question was no way in hell Egyptian in Naruto's opinion. He was pale with black hair and slanted eyes. There was no sign of him ever being out in the sun before. He didn't even have an accent.

 _Is he smiling or is that how he usually looks like because that's not a natural smile…._

Sakura pushes past the blonde and shakes hands with the man, smiling at him brightly. "Sai! So nice to finally meet you!" Sai continues to smile.

The blonde roles his eyes and glances around the area. They had just walked outside the airport and the blonde could already feel himself sweating from the heat. He looks at all the towers and shops. The cars on the roads and people in normal clothes and shoes.

Naruto was surprised to say the least. Wasn't this place supposed to be like a desert with ruins all over the place? Where were the villages with people in old cloth robes and sandals?

"Egypt isn't just rocks and dirt my friend. We are a civilization." Naruto blushes and glares over at the pale man. The blonde could tell he wasn't going to get along with this guy all too well. It didn't help that the guy looked similar to the man in his dreams, but Naruto knew it wasn't the man. They had different skin tones.

 _Besides, the guy in my dream is fake. It's just a dream. A nice dream, but a dream._

"Heh, Naruto got called out." Kiba chuckles from beside him. The blonde rolls his eyes at his friend. Kiba smiles and pats the blonde's head.

"Poor blondie, already making enemies." Naruto takes a swipe at the dog lover.

"Shut it Kiba."

"OK kids. Now if I remember correctly, you guys came here for Sasuke's tomb, are you?" Everyone nods and Naruto almost jumps in anticipation. He was ready to get his body in that tomb.

"Good, because I've scheduled us a tour in an hour. We should head out if we want to make it." Sai leads us to a black jeep that has no doors. It was big enough to fit them and the luggage. The blonde slings his bag in the back and bumps into Hinata, catching her as she stumbled.

"Whoa, sorry there Hinata!" Said girl looks up and blushes. Naruto couldn't help but compare her to the girl in his dream. They looked similar, like twins or sisters. It was weird. He lets her go and gets in the jeep. He scoots over to Kiba and leans in.

"Hey Kiba, Hinata doesn't have a sister right?" Kiba gives him a strange look.

"Yeah she does actually. Her names Hanabi and she ten at the moment I think. Why? Thought you could hook up with the sister? Sorry bro but that's jail bait right there." Naruto blushes and punches the brunette in the arm.

"Fuck off Kiba, I didn't mean it that way."

"Hey scoot over Naruto!" Sakura shoves the blonde over and slides in next to him, followed by Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru in the back and Chouji in the front.

Sai looks in the rear view mirror and smiles his fake smile. "Let's head out, shall we?"

Naruto grins and bounces in his seat. He was ready to go.

* * *

The blonde stares wide eyed at the entrance to the tomb. This was it. He was finally at the tomb. Sasuke's resting place. He studied the inscriptions above the entry way remembering it was a warning that people who enter will die unless they have the lover with them or something. He wasn't too worried though since he wasn't into all the fiction nonsense about curse and magic spells.

"Here we are guys. Now the tour guy is already in there so you can just go in there. He should be close by." Sai says from inside his jeep. Naruto doesn't look back and takes a step toward the entrance. His heart was racing, he held his breath.

 _Calm down Naruto. It's just a tomb. Why are you so excited?_

The blonde enters the tomb and releases his breath, his heart was still pounding. He looks around the room and takes in all the inscriptions on the wall and the drawings. It was beautiful. He wanted to reach out and touch it. He could feel something bubbling in his stomach. There was a pressure behind his eyes and the blonde had to blink quickly from crying. He felt so sad.

 _Why, why am I sad? Is it because I'm in some persons resting place? Maybe it's just something in my eyes._

Naruto rubs his eyes and takes a deep breath. The feeling soon recedes.

"Hey Naruto! You dead yet?" Kiba calls out from above. Naruto takes a breath and smiles, still not sure what came over him.

"You wish dog breath! Guys get down here it's amazing in here."

Naruto walks further into the room, examining the hieroglyphs on the walls. It was about how Sasuke had been born on a rainy day, with the sky god giving his blessings. It was a simple story. The blonde blinks. How did he know that? He leans in closer and reaches his hand out to touch the wall.

"Don't touch the wall!" Naruto jumps and retracts his hand looking over at the man standing at another pathway, a little girl was next to him, her eyes red and puffy like she had been crying.

The man sighs and rubs his temples. He grabs the girls hand and walks over to the blonde.

"you must be the travelers for today's tour. Welcome. Sorry for the outburst, but it's a strict rule to not touch the walls in fear that they may become ed damaged. These walls are thousands of years old. I would rather have in the best condition." He reaches and shakes Naruto hand who was smiling awkwardly at the man.

Sakura walks over and hits Naruto on the back of the head. "Idiot! We haven't been here more than an hour and you try to break things." She smiles at the tour guide.

Said man smile and shakes her hand. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Iroshima. I work here to document what happens and maybe discover new things. This here" He points to his daughter "is Maka. She's my daughter and a trouble maker. She was exploring the tunnels against my word and got lost. Only found her because I heard her screaming."

Naruto stares down at the girl who was eyeing him strangely. He gives her a smile and she gives a surprised yelp and hides behind her father's leg.

He heard Kiba's laughter and glares at the man. "Naruto stop scaring the kid."

"I'm sorry for my daughter. She's still shaking up from earlier."

Sakura smiles and waves the comment away. Naruto sighs and suddenly twist his head toward the entrance that leads further into the tomb. He looks back at the man.

"Hey who else is here?" The man gives him a strange look.

"Only me and my daughter young man." Naruto shakes his head at the man.

"No, I heard him. He was laughing just now." He turns to his friends who were staring at him strangely.

Sakura reaches out and rubs his shoulder. "Naruto are you OK? There wasn't any voice."

He stares at his friends. They were pulling his leg right? How could they not of heard the laughter? They were right next to him. Iroshima laughs and waves his hand dismissively.

Naruto notice's that Maka is staring at him again with a strange expression.

"You most likely heard the wind blowing against the walls. Some have holes in them and when the wind hits them, they sometimes make a noise similar to laughter or what other noise seems to make. Nothing to worry about."

He didn't really believe that but Naruto accepts the answer. He glances down the pathway nothing all the lamps to reveal more pathways. His heart skipped a beat in excitement.

 _I want to go already and explore._

"I can see you are ready to get started so lets go on ahead." The man turns and takes his daughter, walking down the way he came. Naruto could hear Shikamaru mumble something about this being troublesome.

The blonde quickly follows behind followed by the rest. He could hear Chouji bring out a bag of chips and holds back a chuckle; the man could never stop eating, could he.

"I assume you guys know when this resting place was discovered. Now this tomb is considered the largest and most complicated one, with it's many rooms and tunnels. Many have yet to be explored. Today, you guys will travel though the ones that have been explored. It is dangerous to explore any that have yet to have lanterns in them so please stay clear of them." The man gave his daughter a pointed look.

 _Wait, if we just explore the rooms that have already been explored, doesn't that mean we won't find the Pharaoh? I mean the rooms have already been decided that the Pharaoh isn't in there... Why re-explore it?_

Shikamaru seemed to have the same idea. "Shouldn't we be exploring the parts that haven't been explored yet? To find Pharaoh Sasuke?" He stares tiredly at Iroshima who looks back.

"I suppose you have a point sir, but I'm not allowed to take you there." Naruto rolls his eyes. That was total bullshit. He wanted to explore the dark tunnels. He had a flashlight, they all did. Why did they have to stay in the safe zone? That's not why they came here. Naruto wanted to find the resting place of Sasuke, just had to find the sarcophagus.

Ino bumps into Naruto causing the blonde to move out of the way. "Sorry Naruto!"

Sakura calls from the back. "Ino watch were you going and we won't have to worry about you running into people." Kiba snickered and also pushed past the blonde, wanting to catch up to the tour guide.

The blond sighs and stares at the walls, surprised that they made out the way Sasuke had trained and fought in a war that became very bloody. Naruto keeps reading the markings, not really thinking how he knew them.

"This way please." Naruto glances away from the wall to see where Iroshima was headed. He turned down a corner that just passed another tunnel entrance. He stops at the entrance and looks in. It was pitch black. One of the unexplored tunnels.

"H-hey Naruto, the groups le-leaving you." Hinata calls from up ahead. How had she gotten up there? He looks back and sees that he's last in the group. When had that happened? Naruto could have sworn he was in the lead.

"Coming!" He walks past the unexplored tunnel and stops again, hearing a tapping sound coming from inside. He turns and looks at the entrance again with a raised eyebrow.

 _Erosion maybe? Probably the ceiling crumbling._

The noise comes again. It sounded closer. It sounded like stone skidding across the floor. He glances where his friends walk to and notice they weren't there anymore. They must have turned the corner.

 _Shit. I better catch up._

He walks forward and the tapping noise comes back this times it sounds from a few feet away. The blonde turns around and slowly pulls out his flashlight. He flashes it into the tunnel. Light bounces of the walls. There's nothing there. He didn't even see the stone he thought would be laying there.

 _What the hell?_

He takes a step into the entrance before stopping. He was supposed to stay with the group. That Egyptologist guy would not like it if he went exploring in unmarked areas...

 _Maybe just a few feet. I'll walk around in a straight line and when I get too far, I'll turn back and catch up with Kiba and the others._

He walks further into the pathway. Shining his light in front of him and glances at the walls admiring the hieroglyphs on the walls. He walks further and comes across a wall. He sighs in annoyance. He thought it would be longer.

 _I guess I should turn back. They probably found out that I'm not there anymore._

Suddenly he hears the noise. It was behind him. He turns around and shines the light. He doesn't see anything. Naruto raises his eye in wonder. Where was the noise coming from? And why couldn't he see the light from the original pathway? He hadn't gone that far inside. The noise is behind him now. He quickly turns but sees nothing but the wall.

Naruto was started to freak out. Where was the noise coming from If there was nothing there? Where were the pebbles he kept hearing skidding across the floor? He takes a deep breath that sounds too loud in the dark tunnel.

"OK Naruto, calm down. It's just the ceiling crumbling away. You're going to look up and see cracks all over the wall." His voice echos across the walls.

He flashes the light at the ceiling and freezes. The ceiling was smooth with no signs of cracks. What the hell was going on? The noise is close. He could hear it from right behind him. He feels something bounce against his shoe. He shakily looks down and sees a small pebble leaning against his shoe. He draws in a sharp breath and slowly brings his flash light up in front of him.

Naruto held back a scream. There was a man in front of him staring at him with black eyes. His hair was black and he was tall. He was wearing a cloth around his waist and a huge necklace around his neck that the blonde couldn't remember the name of. If that wasn't weird enough, he could see right through the man.

 _Oh my fucking God. What the hell is happening?_

The raven haired man's eyes widen and he takes a step toward the blonde. Naruto quickly steps back and his back hits the wall.

 _Shit._

The man reaches forward as if to touch the blonde. He holds his breath and stares wide eyed, unable to move due to fear freezing his muscles. He notices the ghost like man trying to say something. His eyes widen more than Naruto thought possible.

 _Is... Is he saying my name?_

Something inside the blonde snaps and he pushes against the wall, sprinting down the tunnel, trying to find the ending that would lead to the lighted tunnels. His mind was racing and he wasn't paying attention.

 _Who was that? Why could I see through him? Why was he saying my name?_

Naruto blinks and he notices the ahead of him, running at him his dark eyes wide. The blonde, caught off guard by the sudden appearance screams and drops his flashlight. Turning to the side and falling, rolling across the floor. He grunts and opens his eyes noticing how dark it had gotten. His heart almost stops in realization.

 _Where is the flashlight? Where is it?! Oh my God where is it?! I can't see anything._

He runs his hands frantically on the ground trying to find the light. He could hear his breathing coming out in short fast breaths. He also heard a familiar sound. He freezes, listening for the sound of stone hitting the ground. It came from his right. Naruto lets out a shout and jumps to his feet, running away from the sound. He pushed his hands against the wall trying to find a way out.

He didn't care If he was going the right way, he needed to get away from whatever that was. He feels a opening and quickly runs through it. He keeps running, his hands pressed against the wall. He could still hear the sound. It was getting closer. Suddenly the wall disappears and Naruto falls forward, his noise echoing in the room. The blonde quickly scrambles to the wall and presses his back against it. He was breathing heavy and his heart felt like it was about to explode. A cold sweat covers his body. He was shaking like crazy.

 _Calm down Naruto. Your OK. You got away. Listen, the noise is gone. See? You lost him._

Naruto takes a deep breath and listens. The noise was gone. He sighs in relief. He looks around the area which was pointless. He couldn't see anything. The blonde reaches into his bag and feels around for anything that could be used as a light. His hand wraps around a small lighter he had in case of emergencies.

He flicks the light on and a small glow lightens the room. Naruto looks around the large room noticing artifacts scattered around the room. Gems and gold corns were also in piles around the room.

 _What the...?_

Naruto stands up and walks forward, his eyes scanning the room until his eyes stop on a long box, longer than the blonde was tall. He slowly walks up to it and stares at it's smooth brown surface. Nothing was inscribed into the box.

 _Is this what I think it is?_

Naruto takes a deep breath and brings his shaking hands to the edge of the rectangular box. He pushes with all his might and groans as the lid slowly moves, finally toppling over with a loud thud.

Naruto was now staring face to face with the Pharaoh's sarcophagus.

A faint hint of male laughter echos in the room.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Time to unleash all hell breaking loose in the next few chapters!**

 **Please review! I love reading them.**


	4. Sarcophagus For Two

**A/N: Hehehe Hey guys! Another chapter is in. Can I get an Amen? No? Ok? Well on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: So Masashi has once again kicked me out of his home because I got caught trying to sneak out with some characters… Damn it…**

* * *

Naruto stares wide eyed at the Sarcophagus. It was well over six feet tall and quite large. It looked like it could fit two people in it. So either this Sasuke guy was a huge person, or there was another body in there besides one. The coffin was a beautiful thing to look at. It was carved to look like a person, the pharaoh perhaps? The blonde's eyes take in the blue gold shaping the top of the coffin, making the hat like shape with a golden snake head at the top. The gold and blue patterns continued on the sides and around the two items in the carvings hands. The base of the Sarcophagus was in a scale pattern with multiple colors going over each other. A light blue layer laid at the bottom of the coffin. There were gold carvings of crows at the bottom of the carving.

 _Wow… Never knew a box with a body in it could look beautiful…_

Something stirred in his stomach again. The feeling of pressure returned to his eyes. He felt his heart tighten at the feeling. He couldn't help it. This sudden wave of sadness surprised him and he let some tears slide down his face. The Sarcophagus became blurry as more tears came out. Naruto wipes at his face quickly, taking a sharp breath, trying to stop crying. He could feel a pain in his chest, like he lost something important.

 _Why? Why am I so sad? Damn it! Stop crying Naruto!_

" _Nar..uto?"_

The blonde freezes and turns his head around the room, looking for who called out his name. He couldn't see much do to his only light source being a small lighter. He couldn't see anyone. It didn't help his eyes were blurred from the tears.

" _Naru…"_

The voice was faint, but Naruto could tell it was male. He knew the voice, but didn't. It was familiar but he couldn't put where he had heard the voice or if it was even a voice he really knew. Naruto turns away from the Sarcophagus and walks around the room, curiosity getting the better of him. Who was calling him? Faint light bounces off the closest walls, carvings were all over said walls. Naruto doesn't pay attention to them, worried he would make out what they said. He may not show it, but the fact he could read Egyptian scared the shit out of him.

" _Naruto…"_

The blonde freezes. The voice was right behind him. He could feel his muscles tighten with fear. He could feel cold breath on his next, making his hairs stand on end. He suddenly remembered the thing he saw in the tunnels. How had he forgotten about that? Naruto's breath quickens.

 _Ok Naruto, calm down, who ever this is, just give him a piece of your mind before making a dash for it._

Naruto takes a shaky breath. "I… Don't kn-know who you a-are but l-leave me a-alone…" He hated how his voice came out as scared as he sounded.

"I don't know what you're talking about sir, but I'm sure I told you to stay where the lanterns are."

The blonde gasp and spins around. Iroshima was standing there with a flashlight in his hands, a frown on the man's face. The man's eyes were glancing around the room curiously. Naruto sighs in relief. He had never thought seeing some some stranger that he sorta knew could ever feel so good. The fear he had felt just moments before disappeared.

 _It must have been him calling my name in the tunnels._

"I'm so glad to see you old man! I was so freaked out about it being dark and me getting lost and no ma- OH and I found Sasuke's Sarcophagus!" Naruto points across the room where the coffin would be.

He saw the Egyptologist's eyes widen and the man quickly turns around to see the resting place of the Pharaoh. It was then that Naruto noticed Maka was standing behind her father, her hands clenching the coat, her eyes staring blankly at him. She releases her father and walks over to the blonde. She makes a hand motion wanting him to bend down to her level.

Naruto shrugs and smiles down at the girl. She was kinda cute, she reminded him of Hinata with her shyness. He levels with the girl, placing his hands on his knees to balance himself out. Maka leans in close and stares into Naruto's blue eyes.

"He is coming for you." Her voice is barely above a whisper, but Naruto heard her clearly. He freezes as his a small twinge of fear hits his chest. He eyes the girl closely.

"Who's coming?" The little girl shakes her head and backs up. Her eyes widen slightly. The blonde gave her a confused look; why was she staring at him like that? He then noticed she wasn't looking at him, but off to the side, behind him.

Naruto quickly straightens and turns around fast. A brown wall with carvings meet his eyes, he looks off to the sides, but sees nothing. He turns back to the girl in question. What had she been looking at? A shiver runs down his spine as he remembers the transparent man from before.

 _I must be seeing things. My mind is playing tricks on me. The air is so old in here it probably fucked me up a little. (1)_

Naruto opens his mouth to speak to Maka again when he's interrupted.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this! How could I have missed this?!" The Egyptologist was eyeing the Sarcophagus with wide eyes.

Naruto sighs and walks over to Iroshima who was bending over the blank box that hid the coffin. His dark eyes were wide with curiosity and confusion. The older man glances at Naruto.

"How?" The blonde stares blankly at the man.

"Um what?"

"How did you find this? I've gone down this path before and this room wasn't apart of it."

"Um I'm not sure I kinda wondered into here. I'm not sure how I ended up here." It wasn't a total lie at least. The brunette seems to take his word for it and begins looking around the room.

Naruto shrugs and looks around the room, the place was littered with ancient artifacts. They were everywhere with in every shape and size. They looked to be all gold or some colorful jewel, especially blue gems. They sparkled in the flashlight's light. He smiled at the glistening jewels before turning back to the sarcophagus.

Iroshima was too busy trying to find out what the inscriptions in the walls were and wasn't paying attention. His daughter Maka was by his side staring up at her father with a annoyed frown on her face. The teen couldn't help but feel weirded out by the small child.

 _What did she mean by 'he's coming for me?'_

The blonde stops at the top of the coffin and peers down at it. It truly was beautiful. He looks over at the Egyptologist before reaching down to touch the snake carving. It was smooth and cold. He sighs and brings his arm back up.

' _Naruto.'_

"Did you say something old man?" Naruto calls from his spot, he turns to look at the man in question who simply shook his head. Maka was now looking at him, or rather next to him again, her eyes once more wide. The blonde glances behind him but sees nothing.

' _Naruto, come.'_

The voice was behind him, Naruto gasp and turns but still nothing was there. He looks around the dimly lit room, trying to find the source of who was was calling out to him. He rubs his head and tries to ignore to cold chills going through him. He looks over to see if the others heard the voice, but it appeared that they hadn't since they weren't looking over anymore.

 _What is going on here?_

' _Naruto…'_

Naruto freezes and looks down into the box. The sarcophagus lid was partially open. That was strange. Naruto was sure the thing was sealed shut last he saw. Had it change when he touch the snake piece? Surely he didn't cause that much movement. He gulps and stares down at the coffin. The voice was coming from it.

 _Ok… Um maybe if I move it back into place, everything will go back to normal? I must have disturbed the dead or some crap. Great Naruto, always finding a way to screw things up._

The blonde sighs and slowly reaches back into the box, careful not to make too much movement. He was just going to make the lid move back into place and he would rather not have the old man over there knowing he touched the thing.

He touches the side and starts pulling slightly on it. It doesn't budge.

 _What the fu-_

The lid slides off more, shocking the blonde because he hadn't been moving it at the time. He begins to pull his arm away in fear of making things worse when suddenly air rushes into to Naruto ears and he slams his eyes shut from shock. He could feel something grabbing his arm and he lets out a scream, trying to break free from whatever had its grasp on him. The blonde could then feel himself falling forward.

 _Oh gawd no!_

Naruto felt the impact of him falling into the sarcophagus and let out another loud scream. His face smashed against soft fabric and his body followed. The blonde finally opens his eyes and gasp, he tries to sit up and crawl out of the coffin, but he could barely move. There was a force keeping him down.

He pushes with all his might and lifts himself up almost and starts to claw at the sides. He looks over and sees Maka yanking on her father's jacket, tears were in her eyes and she was screaming and pointing at the blonde. Iroshima seemed to not notice the situation.

Naruto was freaking out, his heart was beating wildly and he was shaking from the force to stay up. Tears were in his eyes as he felt another jerk back. He was too scared to look back.

Maka lets go of her father and begins to run over, her hand reaching out.

Naruto reaches out and lets out a scream, the force was getting stronger. "Help!"

The blonde's eyes widen as the girl gets closer. "Please! Please help me!" He shouts to the young girl. She was so close now, any second she would be there yanking him out of there and away from whatever it was in there with him.

 _She's going to make it!_

' _Naruto… COME!'_

Naruto's eyes widen as he falls back just as Maka reaches the coffin. He was shouting and screaming by this point, struggling to get free. He tries once again to reach out to her but as his fingers lifted, his eyes are surrounded in darkness, a thump sound is soon followed.

The blonde lets out a cry and reaches forward, his hands roughly hitting the top of the inside of the Sarcophagus. He was trapped. He pushes against the lid, but to no avail.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH Let me out! Let me out! Please!" He scratches at the lid, his sobs echoing in the tiny area. He didn't like this. He didn't want to be in a coffin! Why wouldn't it open!? He was still alive! What was he going in a dead man's Sar-

Naruto gasp and quickly covers his mouth with his hands, his eyes wide. He was in the Pharaoh's Sarcophagus, his resting place, where he will forever be asleep. He was in the bed of a dead person who was still in the coffin. He holds back a sob, making a choking sound.

 _God please help me! I promise I won't do anything wrong again for the rest of life, just get me out of here. Please!_

"Naru...to." Said blonde's breath hitches, he could feel his blood run cold and his heart go into overdrive. Someone had said his name in the coffin. There was only one other person on the coffin.

"Nar...uto." The voice was soft, almost as if it was trying to calm the blonde down. It wasn't working though, he tried to still his breathing, hoping it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

 _That has to be it. There is no way someone is saying my name. Any minute now Sakura and the others are going to come to my rescue and make fun of me for getting stuck in this situation._

He could hear movement from inside and then something touched him. It was cold and it wrapped around Naruto's arm. They felt like fingers. Naruto lets out another scream, the hand jerks the blonde forward and he could feel himself collide with something cold. What he guessed were freezing arms wrapping around his body, trapping him against whatever was in there.

Naruto begins to struggle; the arms tighten. "Hey let me go! Let me go! Let me g-"

"Naruto you're finally here."

Something cold is pressed against his lips and his eyes widened knowing it was the dead man's lips. A white flash blinds Naruto eyes and he could feel his body go slack.

* * *

 _It was raining today much to everyone's surprise. It barely rained in Egypt and when it did, it wasn't a lot but today it was pouring, large puddles were beginning to form around areas. Naruto smiled at this. It reminded him of the story of his lover's birth, how it rained for a solid three days before dying down. He was currently on the balcony in his room, letting the rain wash over felt nice._

" _Dobe, you're going to get sick. Come back inside."_

 _Naruto snickers and turns to his lover. He was standing at the entrance his pale arms crossing over his chest. He was wearing his traditional waist cloth and had no jewelry on. He couldn't see his blurred face, but could tell the man was smirking._

" _Teme, it barely rains, let me enjoy it while I can." He turns back to look into the village. He could make out some kids playing around and laughed down at them._

 _Arms wrap around his waist and in a quick motion, Naruto is in the Pharaoh's arms bridal style. He lets out a yell and tries to escape._

" _Hey let me go teme!" The raven haired man ignores him and begins taking him back inside, away from the rain. Naruto is thrown onto the bed, the covers getting drenched in the process._

 _The blonde glares up at his lover who was hovering above him. "What was that for? I thought I told you to let me enjoy the rain!" He pushes against the man's chest. He wanted to go back outside._

 _The Pharaoh rolls his eyes and easily grabs the blonde's hands, pinning them above his lover's head._

" _And I told you would get ill doing that. I don't want to have to take care of you if you got sick, idiot."_

 _Naruto growls and struggles against the raven. He hated when Sasuke decided he would take control of everything, the stingy bastard!_

" _I can take care of myself thank you very much! I didn't ask for you to take care of me!"_

 _The raven chuckles and bends down, close to Naruto. "Dobe." He pushes his lips against the blonde's in a soft kiss._

 _Naruto sighs into the kiss. It couldn't hurt him to stay out of the rain this time._

* * *

Sakura paces back in forth in the small room that Iroshima had left them to go find Naruto when they realized he wasn't there. That had been a while a go. She look over at her friends who were sitting in various spots chatting and laughing. How come they weren't worried? She was basically on the verge of breaking down and finding her friend before she went crazy.

 _Calm down Sakura, Naruto is fine, he's just being an idiot._

She chuckles but freezes when she hears something. She looks behind her toward the way they came. The noise comes again, it was louder this time.

 _That sounds like...No it couldn't be... Oh my god!_

She could hear screaming. She instantly knew who it was. Naruto was screaming as if he was dying. It made her blood run cold. She turns and notices everyone had gone silent and was listening as well, their faces paling as realization hit them, Their friend was in trouble. Another loud scream and shout for help has Sakura running down the tunnels, desperate to find her friend. She cold hear her friends following.

Suddenly the screams cut off, leaving an echo before everything became silent. Too silent.

"Naruto!"

* * *

 **A/N: SOOOOOO what did you guys think? Let me know please! Just to clarify- Naruto did not just get kissed by rotted corpse. You'll find out in the next chapter!**

 **(1)- First discovered pyramids slash tombs have been sealed away so the air is trapped in there until it is reopened, this could make the air toxic. This is a reason people will release birds into the area to see if they make it out alive meaning the air is safe to breath.**


	5. Let Me Out

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up? I know it's been forever right? My laptop decided to kill itself so I've been waiting on a new one! Sorry about that! And I know I have three other FFs to post but I just haven't been able to write much lately.**

 **Disclaimer: You'd think Masashi would just give me the damn characters from annoying him so much.**

* * *

Sakura runs into a dark tunnel that the screams had echoed from, she could hear her friends behind her. She keeps running and can hear shouting from another entrance in the tunnel, the pinkette quickly turns down it.

She and the others run into a room that is lit by their flashlights and Iroshima's. The man is shouting and reaching into a long rectangular box. His daughter Maka is crying behind him, her tiny hands clutching his jacket. Sakura looks around the room for Naruto.

 _Where is he?! I know I heard his screams from here!_

Shikamaru runs up to the man and his daughter.

"Old man, where's Naruto?"

The pinkette joins them and looks into the box and gasp, seeing the Sarcophagus. He looks toward the Egyptologist who is desperately trying to pry the coffin open. "What's going on? Where is Naruto?"

No one was answering and she didn't like the feeling she was getting. She looks down toward Iroshima's daughter who was still crying, her sobs echoing in the room. Sakura bends down to the girl and rests a hand on her shoulder.

"Maka? What happened? Do you know where Naruto is?" Her voice is soft as to not scare the poor girl.

Maka chokes back a sob and points to the box holding the Sarcophagus and lets out another cry.

"I-I co-uldn't…" The little girl chokes on her words and wipes at her eyes. Sakura rubs her back and tried to get rid of her uneasy feeling. Something wasn't right. The pinkette looks up at Shikamaru who was trying to get the older man to talk. She looks over at Hinata, Kiba, and Chouji, they were shouting Naruto's name at the different exit ways that surrounded the room.

Sakura looks back to the girl and gives her a small smile. She rubs her back in comfort. "Hey. It's ok. Everything is gonna be alright." The girl lets out a few hiccups.

"Maka, do you know where Naruto is? Honey we need to know so that we can find him and make everything better."

Maka hiccups some more and wipes the tears from her eyes. Her cheeks are red and puffy, her eyes swollen from being rubbed on so much. She points back at the coffin.

"I-in the-re." Sakura could feel her blood run cold as she slowly turns her head to where her father is still trying to pry the lid open, Shikamaru was looking at the girl with wide eyes before looking back to the Sarcophagus. He shouts for the others.

Sakura stares at the box the coffin is in, not believing what was going on. She watches as her friends gather around and help the professor open the lid. The pinkette quickly stands and runs over. She pushes her way in between her friends and the professor and begins pushing on the lid of the sarcophagus. It wasn't budging in the slightest. How had Naruto gotten in there?! It wasn't possible. If even five people couldn't open the thing, how had Naruto managed to? Her breathing picks up at the stress of pushing, a cold sweat beginning to form.

She had done research on Sarcophaguses; they were designed to keep as much air out as possible in order to preserve the body more. She lets out a pained grunt as she tries to push harder. Naruto was running out of air, faster if he was freaking out and screaming, but she couldn't hear anything. There was no noise coming from the huge coffin. She wasn't an expert, but she was sure that soundproof coffins weren't a thing.

 _Damn it Naruto, you better be OK!_

"Guys push harder! He probably can't breathe!" Sakura heard Shikamaru shout.

The pinkette's arms were hurting and she could feel them wanting to give out but no way in hell was she going to let her friend die in a Sarcophagus. She grunts as she uses more force.

There, she felt it, the lid moved slightly. Sakura wanted to do a happy dance, but then she heard the screaming.

* * *

 _Naruto was terrified. He wasn't sure what to do. He looked around the small, darkened, room from his hiding spot behind a bookshelf. He was in his and his lover's room, it was night and the air cold. His lover was away on a meeting about ending the year long war in peace, Leaving the blonde at home. He looks behind him at the frightened child._

' _What am I going to do?'_

 _It was a normal night; he was on the balcony attached to their room looking out at the stars, daydreaming about his lover. Shouts and screams brought the blonde from his thoughts. Naruto looks down only to see the village up in flames. Shock runs through his body. Red and yellow flames dance around the houses and devouring anything in its path. Villagers were running in all directions trying to escape. Naruto frozen in place, watched as men and women were violently pushing past each other to get away. Some even pushed each other into the growing fire._

 _It was horrible._

 _His eyes zone in on a small child, a boy, standing in the middle of the escape rush. He was crying and shouting for his mother. The fire was getting closer to where the small child stood._

 _The blonde's eyes widen. "Hey Kid! Move!_

 _The small child didn't hear him, the boy presses his hands on his eyes and crouches down._

 _The blonde shakes from his shock and climbs to the edge of the balcony, taking a deep breath and jumping to a tree that grew near the balcony. It was the quickest way down to the child._

 _Naruto reaches for a branch as he jumps. He grabs it, but it snaps due to the teen's weight. The blonde lets out a shout as he fell down the tree, hitting his head on a branch on the way down._

 _Naruto hit the ground with a loud thud, his body aching all over. He pushes off the ground, his vision blurry. He presses his fingers at his temple and pulls it away, blood covering his hand._

' _Crap. That isn't good. Where's the boy?'_

 _He looked at the spot and saw the boy still crying for his mother. He sighs in relief and runs over to the boy, picking him up and carrying into his home. The boy doesn't struggle, just keeps crying._

 _Naruto sets him down and looks back outside at the fire getting, catching some of the nearby trees on fire._

 _That's when he notices them. Men with bow and arrows, axes, and daggers. They were wearing long clothes wrapped around their faces to hide their identity. They were shouting and swinging their weapons wildly in the air. He narrows his eyes at the men. They started this, they caused all this madness, the fire, the violence._

 _And they were getting closer._

 _Naruto quickly picks the boy back up and runs to the stairs. He runs down the hallway and runs into his room. He looks around the room. He could hear the men downstairs. That's when he decided to get behind the bookshelf with the kid behind him, deeper behind. The kid had stopped crying and was silently looking up at the blonde terrified._

 _That was where they still were, hiding from the men. Naruto could hear his own breathing and his rapid heartbeat._

' _This isn't good. I have no weapons on me and I can't defeat a group of men that DO have them.'_

 _Naruto heard the men roaming in the building, breaking things from the sound of it. They were yelling in a language that the blonde couldn't understand. He looks behind him at the child and bends down to the best of his ability._

" _Hey, I know this is scary, right? But listen, you're with me. I'm going to get us out of here, and the bad people will be punished, OK?" The boy slowly shakes his head, looking down at the floor._

 _The blonde sighs and straightens up. He listens to where the people are. From the noise they were making it sounded like they were still downstairs. That was good, he could quickly find a way to get them out._

 _Naruto quickly leaves his hiding spot and looks around the room, at all the heavy statues and clothes. He looks at the bed, at the long sheets on them._

" _That's it!" He quickly grabs the sheets and runs to the balcony. He looks at the trees and noticed they were all on fire, the smoke burning his lungs. The teen looks down and gives a sigh of relief to see that the ground was still intact, they could make it out of danger if they got out and ran away._

 _Naruto ties the ends of the sheets together, then tying one end to the balcony edge. He throws over the rest of the sheets. They reach ten feet from the ground. It would have to do. He runs back into the room to where he had left the boy._

" _OK, I have found us a way out. Come on OK?" He grabs the kid's hand and leads the boy to the balcony. "I need you to quickly climb down the rope OK? I'll be right behind you and then I will take you far from here, somewhere safe."_

" _What about mommy?" Naruto looks down at the boy. He couldn't tell him. Couldn't tell the boy she was either dead or abandoned him to save herself._

" _Sure. After we leave, let's find your mommy. I'm sure she is looking for you too."_

 _He picks the kid up and helps him over the balcony. Once the blonde is sure the kid has a good hold on the sheets, he lets go and waits for the boy to start climbing down. He listens to the noise downstairs; it was getting closer. They would be upstairs soon._

' _By the time they get up here, I'll be long gone with the kid.'_

 _But why were they doing it? Why were these men creating all this violence? He didn't get it._

 _Naruto looks down and sees the child jump from the ten foot way to the ground, he fell on his back and the blond could see him coughing._

' _My turn.'_

 _He jumps over the balcony and begins to climb down, only to stop when he hears wood breaking and shouting. The masked men had made it upstairs and were in the room. Naruto's breath quickens. He frantically climbs down the rope, trying to get away._

' _If they see the tied up sheet, I'm gonna be in trouble.'_

 _Naruto was halfway down the rope when he heard a yell from above. He looks up and his blood runs cold. There was a masked man standing here with an ax. Blues eyes widen as he watches the man lift the weapon and sling it down on the sheets, cutting it off._

 _The blonde felt the rope slacken and his body fall to the earth. His screams are cut off be the impact of the ground. His head bangs hard on the ground, and he felt the snap as his arm broke from bending the wrong way from force. Naruto lets out a pained moan._

' _This… this isn't good.'_

 _Naruto coughs and feels something warm and wet fill his mouth. He knew it was blood. The blonde coughs again and the blood spills from his mouth. He knew what that meant and dread filled his mind. He was dying._

' _Why? What have I done to die? I can't, not yet! I want to see my Pharaoh again.'_

" _Mister? Come on. We need to go! The bad people are coming."_

 _Naruto coughs again and looks over at the boy. He was crying again and pulling at his arm._

' _That's right. I promised the kid I'd get him out of here.'_

 _The blonde groans and pulls himself up, getting in his feet and stumbling a bit. The wound to his head was bleeding again and he couldn't see straight. He whines as his broken arm moves._

" _OK kid, let's get out of here." Naruto begins to run forward, away from the fire and his home. He coughs up more blood. He felt weak, but kept pushing forward. He would make it. This wasn't the end for the teen, he would see his lover again._

 _He heard it before he felt it. The noise of air slicing behind him. He lets out a pained grunt as the arrow hits his back, at the area his heart is. Naruto stops and falls to his knees. Blood was flooding his mouth now. It was getting hard to breathe, his vision was getting blurry. The pain he was feeling was fading away with his hearing. Tears are building against his eyes._

' _No…. This can't be happening. I can't leave the boy… I… I can't leave Sas-'_

 _His vision goes black. He doesn't feel the ground as he falls down._

* * *

Naruto could only hear his breathing. It was dark all around him. He looks around but can't make anything out. Where was he? Why was it so dark?

 _Wasn't I just with Sakura and the others exploring the tomb?_

That's when it hits him. He knew where he was. His eyes widen and his breath picks up. He begins to bang on the lid, his heart felt like it was about to pop from his chest.

"Help! Someone help me! I'm trapped!" He screams and groans as he pushes against the lid of the sarcophagus.

 _I'm not going to die in here dammit!_

The blonde suddenly stops. Before he blacked out, someone had grabbed him. Had kissed him. Naruto shakingly brings his hands to his mouth and stares wide-eyed into the darkness. He then feels the weight around his waist. He slowly brings his arm to the weight, his hand touches something cold, ice cold.

Naruto holds back a scream. Instead, he gently runs his fingers over the cold object, it was smooth and soft. The blonde knew it was an arm wrapped around him when he felt the fingers with his own. This time he lets out a choked sob.

 _I have to get out._

The blonde puts his hands against the lid and pushes, trying to be silent and not wake whatever was next to him. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks.

 _I'm sorry I even decided to come to this stupid place. When I get out, I'm never coming back._

He lets out a small grunt and pushes harder against the lid. It wasn't budging at all. He wanted to scream.

"Naruto."

He freezes. The thing was awake. Not thinking, Naruto begins to scream and shout, pounding his fist against the lid in desperation. He needed to get out. He could feel the cold arm around him tighten. He lets out a shrill scream.

That's when the sarcophagus lid is pushed open.

* * *

 **A/N: Kinda a long one wasn't it? Thanks for all the reviews! I love them. Kinda creepy wasn't it? After this** , **the story will finally kick off! Expect Naruto and Sasuke to officially meet in the next chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I LOVE THEM!**


	6. Always Terrified

**A/N: Heyo guys! It's me! Here to give you guys another beautiful chapter filled with grammatical errors and creepy stuff!**

 **I WILL BE POSTING UPDATES ON ALL STORIES SOON AFTER THIS ONE IS POSTED BE PATIENCE MY PEOPLE! ~BAKA AUTHOR**

 **Disclaimer: Maybe since Masashi is coming out with Boruto, he would let me have the old characters? Pretty please?**

* * *

"Naruto! Quick grab him!" Sakura yelled as the lid to the dreaded coffin finally fell to the side. She could make the teen out and quickly grabs his arm that was stretching out of the sarcophagus. The pinkette saw other hands reaching for him as everyone tried to pull the frantic blonde out. The poor thing was screaming his lungs to death.

 _What the hell happened?!_

Sakura pulls more and Naruto is now scrambling out of the old coffin. His breathing was quick and deep, his face was an unusual pale color and his eyes were wide, terrified and staring at the sarcophagus. Sakura looks the boy over and besides his color being deathly pale, he seemed to be fine. She let out a sigh of relief. She bends down next to the shakened blonde.

"Naruto?" He doesn't respond, his eyes never leaving the spot he just came out of. The pinkette puts her hand on his shoulder to comfort him but quickly yanks her hand back with a small yelp.

The blonde was ice cold, like he had been laying in a frozen ocean. Sakura quickly reaches in her bag and pulls out her brown cloak she had for sand storms. She wraps the clothing around the blonde and rubs his arms up and down hoping to get his blood flowing and heat back into his body.

She turns and looks at her friends who were staring at them in confusion.

"Don't just stand there! Get a fire started or something! This idiot is about to freeze to death!" Everyone jumped at her shouts and goes into motion, taking out lighters and spare sticks and fire material in case they stayed the night in the tomb.

Sakura sighs and looks back at her friend; he was still staring at the box that held the old coffin. It was like he was waiting for something to crawl out. The girl eyes the box, her heart beginning to pick up pace.

Just what had happened to Naruto while he was in there? She stands up and attempts to walk over to it, but an arm reached out and grabs her clothes. Green eyes look down at the pale hand then at Naruto who was now staring at her with fear in his eyes. He was scared, no, more like terrified.

"D-don't go over there." His eyes seemed to be pleading with her to stay. She looked from him to the sarcophagus. Something wasn't right. Sakura also couldn't help but notice the small girl staring blankly at them while everyone else scrambled to the fire started.

 _This is just too fucking creepy! What is going in here dammit!_

"Naruto what happened?" She had never seen him so shaken before. Surely being stuck in a coffin couldn't have had that much damage. Something had happened to him and she wanted to know what.

Naruto shakes his head, his hair clinging to his face in a cold sweat. He wasn't going to tell her anything. At least not until he fully calmed down. Sakura sighs and yanks her clothes from the blonde's tight grip.

"Just stay here, ok?" She begins to walk toward the coffin. She could here Naruto softly protesting and the others rushing to him to get him to the fire they had started.

"It's ok Na- Naruto. E-everyone is r-right here." Sakura sighed, thanking Hinata for trying to comfort the terrified boy.

The pinkette inches closer to the entrance of the sarcophagus. She could feel the air getting colder and her heartbeat picking up. Whatever Naruto saw in there, scared him shitless.

 _Naruto has seen plenty of mummified people on our trips, so what has him so shook?_

She takes a deep breath and looks down into the coffin and chokes on her own air, coughing as she looks all around the coffin.

There was nothing in it, not even the mummified remains of the pharaoh. what was going on?

 _What the fuck? If there's nothing in here, what made Naruto act so-_

There was a loud scream followed by shout and sounds of objects dropping. Sakura spins around and she gasp, her eyes wide with shock.

Naruto sat on the ground still his eyes wide and he was shaking. Behind him was a man. Sakura took in the person's appearance. He had a tan looking cloth wrapped around his waist, a blue belt with black gems tied at the top of the cloth. He had golden bracelets on his wrist and upper arms, a golden necklace with multiple jewels decorated his neck and shoulders. The colors contrasted with the man's ghostly pale skin and black hair. Onyx eyes stared down at the blonde with an emotion that sakura couldn't decipher due to the fact she was ready to piss herself.

Who the hell was the man? How did he get down here and why was he dressed like that?She wasn't all to concerned with that though. There was something different about this man. He had an aura about him and it was scaring her, plus the fact this man was an exact replica to the portraits of the pharaoh. The three thousand dead pharaoh.

The pale man took a step toward Naruto. Sakura felt dread pile up in her stomach.

She runs toward the blonde as the man reaches for him.

* * *

He could feel the man behind him; his presence was overwhelming. It was sending shivers all up and down his spine. His eyes were wide and trained on his friend Sakura, noticing she was looking behind him, her eyes wide also.

 _How did he get out of the coffin without anyone noticing?!_

Naruto takes in a shaky breath and holds back a scream. This was more than he could handle. There were too many emotions in his head. Fear, confusing, anger, worry, and for the life of him he didn't know why a tiny part of him was happy. That happy feeling though was nothing compared to how petrified he was with the creature behind him.

The blonde was ready to jump out of his skin and make a run for it when suddenly Sakura was running toward him. Just as he felt the pinkette grab his arm, something touched the top of his head.

An image of a smiling man past his eyes but it was over before he had a chance to see who it was as his friend yanked him away and he scrambled to get up.

"Everyone run!" The blonde heard Sakura yell as they began to run toward the entrance to the room. Naruto looked back to see everyone running behind them with the discoverer holding his child Maka. He noticed a man in strange clothes staring confused at them. It was the ghost thing that had been chasing him. The only difference? He looked real now. Naruto yelped when the man turned and ran towards them.

He looked back and stared at the back of Sakura's head as she dragged him through different tunnels. He wasn't sure when she had grabbed a flashlight but he was grateful she did.

Naruto could still feel the man's presence but it was getting smaller. The blonde felt sick. They turn a corner and, much to Naruto's bad luck, he trips on his own feet and falls, breaking his hand away from his friend and skidding across the floor. His back hits a wall, all the blonde's breath leaves his body.

Sakura didn't seem to notice as she continued to run forward. He watches Kiba, Chouji, and Ino run after her. Why didn't they stop to see if he was ok?

 _Some friends they are. Wait till I get my hands on them!_

Naruto braces himself on the wall as he gets up, taking deep breathes.

"Na-Naruto! A-are you ok?" He looks up too see Hinata at the entrance. The blonde blinks; when did he get into another tunnel? He was sure he just fell on the other side of the passageway. Just as the thought passed his mind, Naruto heard a loud noise and he was surrounded in darkness.

"What the hell?" He looks around which was pointless since he couldn't see anything.

"Hinata?" He calls out to his friend but gets no response. That was never a good sign. The teen quickly reaches for his bag and stops where was his bag? He gets on his knees and scrambles his hands all over the floor.

"No no no no. Where is it?! Where is my bag?!" There was no way he dropped it back there. No way his luck was that bad.

"How the hell am I going to get out of here without a fucking light!"

"Naruto."

The blonde froze as light filled the small room. He turns and stares up at the raven haired man who they were running from. There was a small orb of light behind the man. He falls back on his ass and scrambles backwards, his back hitting the other side of the wall. He lets out a small yelp. His heartbeat was beating like he was running a marathon.

 _Shit shit shit shit SHIT!_

The pale man walks forward, Naruto holds his breath. His eyes glued to the man before him. To say he was terrified was an understatement. Naruto wasn't sure if there was a word for how petrified he was.

"S-stay away from me." Damn his voice for cracking. This couldn't be happening right now.

The raven falters in his steps a little. The blonde could see the confusing on his face. Why was he confused? Naruto should be the one confused on what he did to piss the Gods off that they would punish him like this.

"Naruto?" The man's voice was smooth and familiar, like he had heard it a hundred times before.

The blonde eeped a little as the man took another step to him.

"I said stay away!" Gawd, he just sounded like a frightened little girl. His voice echoes off the walls.

The stranger stops and frowns at the teen. Naruto felt himself gulp. The raven seemed to be contemplating something before his eyes widen slightly.

"I see." Naruto cocked his head sideways in confusing. The man saw what exactly?

The raven teen walks closer his eyes never leaving the blonde.

"Stop. Stay away." The raven ignored him. Naruto was now face to face with the man. The stranger leaned in and Naruto felt arms wrap tightly around him. The man was hugging him now. Naruto struggles to escape which he failed at. He wanted to scream in frustration but held his tongue.

"Naruto. Finally." Arms tighten around him.

Naruto was freaking out internally. Not because there was someone who should be dead hugging him, but the fact he wanted to hug him back and cry on his shoulder. Wanted to cling to him and shout how much he missed the man.

The thing is he didn't know the man. The man who should be dead and not hugging him and saying his name softly.

 _I don't understand what's happening. My heart's beating like crazy and I can't tell if it's because I'm terrified or that this man is hugging me._

 **He's gonna be handful. You better be nice to him or I'll never forgive you!**

Naruto's eyes widen. Who said that? It wasn't something in the room, but in his head.

 _Wait! Who is this? How are you in my head?!_

 **I'm not important right now. Listen he's gonna take you back to your friends but I need you to sleep for a while ok?**

 _What do you mean?! What's going on here?!_

Naruto could feel his eyes begin to droop. When had he gotten so tired? Was it that strange voice doing this to him? But how? What was happening to him?

 **By the way, his name is…**

Naruto's head went limp and hit the man's shoulder. He let out a sigh as he felt himself losing consciousness.

He took one a deep breath. "Sasuke." His mind went blank.

* * *

Sasuke looks at the sleeping figure in his lap. He couldn't believe it. He runs his hands through the soft blonde hair.

"Hmm. It's shorter than usual. He always did hate having long hair."

The raven sighs and cradles the unconscious man, resting his head on Naruto's head. He listened to the small even breaths that came from the blonde. It was music to the ravens ears. It had been so long since he heard it. Since he had heard Naruto's voice, even if the dobe sounded terrified.

He laughed at that. "He hasn't changed too much. Still afraid of the supernatural."

He looks down at the sleeping teen. He looked peaceful.

"I'm going to have to start over, aren't I…" He lets out a sigh.

 _I don't mind starting over a thousand times as long as I can be with him._

An image of Naruto trying to run away as a arrow hit his back filled his mind.

He tightens his arm around the smaller man. No. He would never let that happen. Naruto would not be taken from him again. Never.

"He's mine and I will protect him this time. Nothing's going to take him away from me."

* * *

 _ **I'm coming for you hehehehehehehehehe. It has been too long little mouse. I'm gonna catch you and rid this world of your sinful presence once and for all.**_

A girl runs past a entrance and stops. She gasps for air and looks around wildly. She was lost. She didn't know where to go. Where was everyone? What happened to Naruto? What about the others? Where was that strange man who sent terrified shivers down her spine?

Wind blows the girl's hair away from her face. She could hear someone laughing. She turns and looks around her. The small flashlight she had was doing little for her eye sight. She could barely see anything.

"Hello?" She calls out.

 _ **You came. I'm glad. It's time to finish what we started. Hehehehehehe. Now I can rid the world of him. He will be no more.**_

The girls shakes slightly and spins around. Who was in here with her? It wasn't the others. They didn't sound like that. This person was evil. She could hear it in the person's voice.

She looks around and hears laughing getting closer to her. It was like it was coming from all around. Suddenly it was behind her. She quickly turns around and screams as a white orb flies right into her, entering her stomach.

The girl falls down and everything falls into darkness.

" **Hehehehehehe. Now where are you little mouse?"**

* * *

 **A/N- SOOOO what do you think? Kinda creepy and weird I know. But yay! I finished the chapter. I think I did pretty good this chapter… Left you guys wondering right? Maybe? Soooo PLEASE REVIEW! I love them so much! So I wonder what's going to happen? Where is everyone and what happened to the girl? Who is the girl? And what will happen with Sasuke finally being with Naruto again, what will Naruto do? And the voice in his head? Well that's a nice surprise huh? Hehe.**


	7. Sexy Cosplay

**A/N- Heyo Guys! Thanks for all the reviews! They make me so happy! Hehehehehhehe. I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story so far!**

 **Reviewer SasuNaru- Thanks for reviewing! Couldn't message you so you get one on here! Glad you like it so far! Continue to read!**

 **I'll probably post my responses for those who I can't message on here!**

 **Disclaimer- I won't even try to get the characters today. Masashi can just keep them...I just lied… Give them to me!**

* * *

 _The blonde sighs, bored with nothing to do. He looks at the trees and watches the leaves move gently with the wind. It was sunny out with a light breeze and not a cloud in the sky which was pretty normal._

 _He was in the garden again, alone. The young man had been coming out here the past week by himself. It felt like it was going to become the usual thing to do if things kept up like this._

" _It's because of that woman." He sighs and lays down, placing his arm over his eyes to block the sun._

 _The pinkette woman had been coming by everyday and would drag Sasuke away to do some random crap. The blonde would just watch from the sidelines and watch as the pale man left with the woman. He couldn't do nothing about it. He was the Pharaohs son's friend who had no power in his line at all._

 _The blonde grits his teeth. The only time they spent any time together was when the were in their room, but sasuke was always too tired and fell asleep right away._

" _It's because that woman won't leave him alone." He sighs again. He had been doing that alot lately too._

" _I'm sorry that my Lady keeps disturbing your friend." The blonde moves his hand to look at the servant girl he had seen the other day. She was wearing similar clothing that all servants of higher rank have. The girl was smiling down at the teen._

 _He smiles at her and sits up,stretching his arms above his head._

" _Don't worry about it. It's not like you can do anything about it." She laughs and takes a seat next to him. She combs her fingers through her hair and stares up at the trees._

" _I'm Hinata." The blonde smiled at the name. It seemed to match her perfectly._

" _Naruto." He heard her giggle. Naruto raises an eyebrow at the woman, what was so funny?_

" _I'm sorry! It just fits you so perfectly that I laughed." Hinata said between laughter._

 _Naruto chuckles and scratches the back of his head._

" _So, Hinata, have you lost that lady of yours again?"_

 _Hinata smiles and shakes her head. "No, actually her and the Pharaoh were having a private conversation and she told me to go play someplace else."_

 _The blonde frowns. What were they talking about? Sasuke never wanted to talk about what they did, but surely he'll fill him in? Sasuke would tell him later._

' _I'm sure he will.'_

" _Hinata! We're leaving for today." Naruto and Hinata look over to the girl who was standing by the entrance to the garden._

 _She had long pink hair that reached her waist. She was wearing a small Wesekh with a purple gem in the middle. She was wearing a thin golden breast plate and a long golden cloth was wrapped around her waist, a cord decorated with different colored gems was tying it together._

 _She had big green eyes and a big grin on her pale face._

 _She waves over to them. "Come on Hinata! Let's go! We'll be back tomorrow and you can play with…."_

 _Sakura's eyes stare the blonde up and down and frowns slightly. "...Your new "friend"."_

 _Naruto glares at the woman. Did she have a problem with him or something? If anything, Naruto was ready to scratch the woman's eyes out for taking his lover away from him for so many days._

 _Hinata sighs and gets up from her spot._

" _Bye bye Naruto."_

* * *

He groans and opens his eyes. He blinks a few times and looks around the room he was in. It was a hotel room. He looks around the room. There was another bed, a long lamp in the corner, a long dresser with a mirror, and a small TV. There was two doors on either side of the room. One was probably to the bathroom.

"What the-" His eyes widen and he throws the covers off of him, tangling his legs in the process and rolling off the bed with a small thump. He stands up and runs to the door he thinks is the entrance.

The door opens and Naruto sighs as he sees everyone sitting on the couch or standing on either side of them. He lends against the door and sighs, rubbing his head. He was starting to get a headache.

 _It must've been a dream…._

"N- Naruto! You're awake!" The blonde looks up and sees everyone looking up at him with relief. Hinata and Sakura quickly get up and run over to him.

"Hey guys…. Why are we here? Weren't we in the tomb? What, did I faint from excitement?"

The girls look at each other in worry and Naruto hears a chuckle. He turns his head to the corner where a man was standing. He was wearing ancient egyptian clothing and had black hair that spiked up. His eyes black and staring at him with amusement.

The blonde's eyes widen and his blood freezes. He lets out a "totally manly" scream and falls back into the room, using his feet to kick the door closed. Naruto then reaches up and locks the door, pressing his back against said object.

"Fuck, it's not a dream!" He runs his fingers through his hair, pulling at the strands.

"Of course I'm not a dream, Dobe."

Naruto froze. His fear faded away. Did he really just call him a Dobe? He stands and unlocks the door, swinging it open and glares at the man, poking his finger on the man's pale chest.

"I told you to stop calling me that Teme!"

Silence. No one said anything as Naruto just stood there staring down at his finger that was poking a pale chest.

 _What did I just do and say?_

"Idiot." Naruto glares up at the pale man who was looking down at him with an amused look.

Forgetting that he was supposed to be dying in fear of the being in front of him, the blonde opens his mouth to cuss the stranger out.

"Naruto!" He stops and looks back over at Sakura who had her arms crossed and was glaring at them both. An image of the Sakura from his dreams appear. They looked identical besides the hair part. This Sakura's hair was shorter.

 _She did have pretty long hair when we were younger…_

Naruto looks back to the raven haired man. What was going on? Naruto takes a step back from the man and gives him a suspicious look. He then turns to look at everyone around him.

 _Why isn't everyone freaking out? Hell, I should be pissing my pants! This is the same ghost guy that had been terrorizing us from the tomb right?_

The blonde looked at the man and took in his pale complexion and clothes. He was definitely more solid now. Was it because since he looked more human and in light that this guy doesn't really scare him? Right now he just looked like a hot cosplayer….

 _I did not just call this guy hot…._

The blonde glares and doesn't look at the man. His mind must be scrambled from all the crap that had happened recently. Speaking of…

"What the hell is going on? Why the hell is this Teme here?!"

"I followed them here. How else?" Naruto was about ready to punch the smart ass back into ancient egypt.

"I know that bastard! What I mean is...You...You're dead!"

The raven snorted at that. "Do I look dead to you?"

"AAAGGGGHHH SHUT UP!" Naruto pushed past the irritating jackass and turns his attention to everyone else in the room. He wouldn't admit it freaked him out that he could actually touch the man.

"So? What the hell is going on?" Sakura looks off to the others and the others just look at her. Chouji takes a bite of his chips and makes a crunch sound. Hinata looks everywhere but at them. Ino and Shikamaru were staring out the window.

Naruto cocks an eyebrow at them. The pinkette sighs and rest her head on her hand. She looks at the blonde with a semi-glare.

"This is all your fault moron."

The blonde gives her a confused look. His fault? How in the hell is this his fault?!

Sakura sighs and leans against the wall.

"Ok, you know when you found this guy's resting place?" She points over to the tall man. "Yeah so apparently you woke him up and now he is following us around because… That's all we got."

Naruto sighs and rubs his temples; his headache was getting worse. He was actually getting dizzy from it.

"Naruto, are you ok?" It was Sasuke who spoke.

Naruto waves the man away. "You know I get headaches when I'm stressed Teme."

 _Wait… We do not know each other. Why the fuck do I keep….AAAAHHHHHHGGGGGG what the fuck is going on?_

The blonde sighs and leans against the wall. He looks over the pale man and groans again. Just what the hell did he get himself into?

"First of all what is going on? Why are you here and I mean doing here, here. Like how are you alive after thousands of years here?" Naruto looks over at the Pharoah.

The raven sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"I lost someone close to me. I did a ritual and here I am. I'm going to protect this person and nothing is going to take them away from me." Sasuke looks up to Naruto at that and the blonde felt himself blush and something in the pit of his stomach turned.

The was a loud squeaking sound and everyone looked over to Sakura. She was blushing and had a big smile on her face. She was slightly bouncing on her feet. Naruto gives her a weird look.

"What? This is like some cheap romantic movie or something!" Oh yeah, Sakura loved crappy love sap romantic crap. A lot of crap to be specific.

Naruto rolls his eyes at the woman and rubs his temples as his headache pounded. Gawd he hated headaches. He looks at everyone and they were all looking back at them. He still didn't know what was going on, but he would figure it all out later. Right now he just wanted to sleep the pain away.

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed." He wobbles to the bedroom and in a wave of dizziness, stumbles and felt himself falling. Arms wrap around him and Naruto looks up and sees Sasuke looking at him with a blank expression. The blonde blushes, not taking his eyes off the pharaoh.

 _I… he's so close… I could just lean up and…_

"Naruto." Oh gawd, his voice was deep and smooth. He missed the sound of it so much.

His eyes widen and he pushes the raven male off of him. What had he just been thinking? He turns and runs into the room and slams the door, locking it. He goes to the bed and falls face first on it. He groans into the bed and throws a pillow who knows where.

"What's wrong with me?"

* * *

 **A/N- Not what you guys expected huh? I know right? Everyone is taking it so calmly. Next chapter will be very interesting to say the least. Please REVIEW! I love reading them and everything!**


	8. Is That Me

A/N- Heyo guys! It's me the Baka Author! Amazing right? Here to update you guys and all the glory of Sasunaru FF's.

Disclaimer- I'm going to be admitted into an insane asylum before I even get a chance to claim Misashi's characters.

* * *

 _Mmmmmm, So warrrrrmmmmm._

Naruto snuggles closer into the warmth and sighs. He loved this feeling. He felt safe and nothing in the world seemed to matter.

That is, until the warmth apparently had arms that tightened around him. The blonde's eyes snap open and he stares wide eyed at the pale sleeping man next to him. His black hair was laying against his cheek and nose, his lips were slightly open and Naruto could feel small breaths tickle his face. The man looked so relaxed and content in his sleep that the blonde almost didn't want to kick the man out.

The keyword being almost. With a shout he takes his foot and kicks the sleeping man in the stomach and watches as the man opens his eyes in shock and fall off the bed. The blonde snorts while holding back a laugh and crawls across the bed to look down at the raven.

"What the hell dobe?!" Sasuke glares up and sits up, rubbing his back.

"I should be asking that Teme! What the hell were you doing in my room?!" The blonde glares and looks toward the door. Didn't he lock the door before he went to sleep? He was positive he did.

"I unlocked that crappy door and came in. I was tired so I was going to sleep."

Naruto glances at the other bed in the room and no one was in it. Looked like no one had been it all night. If there was another bed that was being unused then why was this bastard in his bed?!

"There is a bed right there! Sleep on it and not on mine!" He points to the bed and shakes his head. He really was starting to wish he never came to Egypt. There was just too much happening and none of it making since. Especially the dreams he kept having. Why did he keep having them anyway?

"How is your head?" He looks down at the raven who was getting off the floor. He was still in his cloth but he didn't have all that jewelry on. He looked more normal. Just an odd fashion since the blonde would say.

"My head is just fine." Sighing, the blonde gets off the bed and stretched his arms up. He scratches the back of his head, his fingers tangling in his blonde mess of a hair. He wonders to the bathroom and yawns looking in the mirror.

He stops, his blood turning cold. He was looking at himself but it wasn't himself. His hair was longer and tied to the side. He was wearing a white cotton skirt and had on a necklace with blue gems all around it. There were golden bracelets on his biceps and wrist.

The scariest part was the arrow protruding from his chest. Blood was seeping out and staining his skin and skirt. Shakingly bringing his hand to the tip of the arrow he gasps in pain.

" _Hehehehehehe. This is your past and future Naruto. What happens in the past will happen in the future. I'm going to get you and your. Going. To. Suffer."_

Who was that? Who was talking to him? He couldn't recognize the voice. It was cold and heartless. It sent shivers down his spine and pain erupted from his chest. He wanted to scream in pain but only a pained moan escaped his lips as he clutches the arrow in his chest. He had felt this pain before. In the dream he had about the fire and the child.

 _Crap… I'm dreaming again right? I have to be. I'm….I'm scared…._

"Naruto?" He looks at the door and sees Sasuke walking to him with a worried expression. His onyx eyes lower to where he was holding the arrow and his eyes darken slightly.

"Sas...uke?" It was hard for him to speak and he felt himself getting dizzy. He felt sick like he was going to throw up everywhere and he was scared. Terrified more like it. He wasn't sure what was going on and he just wanted it to stop.

 _I feel like I'm going to die._

The raven grabs the blonde and Naruto's eyes widen as he gasps and the pain seems to fade away. He looks down and the arrow is gone. The only mark on him was the small birthmark on his chest. He noticed it was at the place the arrow was at. (1) He also noticed he was wearing his pajama bottoms. He looks on the mirror and his hair is back into the mess of hair he was used to.

"What… What just happened?" He looked to the raven who still had his hold on him. He blushes and pushes the pharaoh away from him. He wasn't sure how to comprehend that there was a supposed to be dead man in front of him but he was sure that it wasn't supposed to be blushing.

"What did you see?" The raven crosses his arms and leans across the sink. He was avoiding eye contact and kept looking at the wall. His glare looked like it was about to melt said wall.

"I am not really sure…"

Naruto shakes his head and looks back into the mirror. He leans in and rubs his chest and birthmark.

 _What...What had just happened?_

 _ **She's awake….**_

He blinks and looks over at the grumpy raven. "Who's awake?"

 _ **He's not talking Naruto, I am. Now listen to me. You need to leave Egypt.**_

 _What do mean? We just got here!_

 _ **No. She's awake and you need to leave, now. Before she gets any closer to you.**_

 _What are you talking about? Who is this?_

 _ **I'm someone who's trying to help. If you don't leave something terrible is going to happen.**_

 _What will happen?_

 _ **You're going to die.**_

Naruto pales and takes a shaky breath. He felt like he was going crazy. Hell he probably was! He was hearing voices and seeing strange things. Plus there was some dead yet not dead guy in the room with him.

"Dobe, are you ok?" Speak of the devil. He looks over at the pharoah and glares at him. This was all his fault. If he had never shown up and terrorized them in the tomb they would be still in there looking for his stupid dead body and arguing with that stupid egyptologist.

"Why are you such a bastard?" He pushes past the raven and into the room, looking for his suitcase and rubbing his chest. The pain was gone but remembering how it felt was just as bad.

"I don't recall asking about a person's well being was considered a bastard." The raven walks in behind him and leans against the wall. Why was he always leaning against crap trying to look hot and stuff.

The blonde looks away and looks under the bed and groans. "Where did they put my stuff?" He goes to the closet and opens it. It was empty except for some sheets and a extra cover. There was also a small safe tucked in the back. (2)

"Hey teme, have you seen my suitcase? It's orange and black." He looks over to the tall man who looks at him with a smirk.

"Maybe I have and maybe I haven't."

A certain raven haired pharaoh was about to get punched into ancient egypt.

"AAGGGGHH you're such a bastard!" Naruto turns and walks out the room and into the living room. Hinata and Sakura were talking on the couch and stop when the teen walks in.

"Hey Naruto! How'd you sleep?" Sakura holds back a laugh and tries to look casual.

"Hmm funny thing about that. I was sleeping just fine when suddenly this bastard is in MY bed." He glares at the pinkette and looks over at Hinata. She was giving him an apologetic smile and shakes her head blushing in the process.

"So where'd you guys put my suitcase?"

Sakura sighs and points toward the entrance door where other suitcases were sprawled out. "We just left everything over there since so much has happened since we got here with all the dead and crap."

Walking over to the suitcases and grabbing his, he walks past the girls and stops staring down at the two of them. Something was off. He could feel it. He shook the feeling off and smiled at the girls. Then a thought occurred to him.

"How long are we staying here?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "We still have to the end of the week. Why?"

"Nothing. Was just thinking since we really have no reason to be here then we should just leave."

"Why leave? Just because we already found the pharaoh we have nothing to do? We still need to go back to the tomb and check out everything. We need this expedition for our documentary."

Naruto looks at Sakura. Didn't she really hate going here at first? Why was she so persisted to stay now? There was a that strange feeling again. He shakes his head and looks over at Hinata. She was blushing and smiling up at him.

 _She's always blushing isn't she?_

"Ok I guess. Are we heading to the tomb today then?"

"Yeah we are about to leave. We were waiting for you and the pharaoh to get up."

The mention of Sasuke soured his mood. Why was this happening to them? He sighs and walks back into the room. He looks over to the raven haired man who was now at the window staring out into the world. The light reflected gently from his face. He had a calm expression looking down at the scenery.

"Hey we are getting ready to leave to go back to the tomb." The pharaoh looks at the blonde and cocks and eyebrow.

"Why do we need to go there?" Naruto sighs and opens his bag up looking through some clothes to wear.

"We still need to finish our documentary we are doing. This place is what will finish our book so we need it before we go back home."

Naruto pulls out a bright orange t-shirt.

"Home? What about here?"

The blonde looks up at the pharaoh was was making his way to him.

"What about here?"

"Aren't you going to remain here?"

Naruto tilts his head confused. Why would he stay here? He already had a life back at his home. He grabs his shirt and a pair of shorts.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Anyway we need to get ready." He walks into the bathroom to change. He avoids looking into the mirror. He didn't want to see anything weird again.

Walking back out he looks for the dead guy but notices he wasn't in the room anymore.

 _Did he have to meet his father?_

Naruto blinks and re-runs what he just thought of. Why would he think that? He was most likely in the main room with everyone else. Why would his dad be here? Why would he even think that? He shakes his head and walks out the room.

"I guess I didn't get enough sleep. I am still dreaming." He walks out of the room and notices that everyone was up and about. They look over at him and wave. Sakura comes over and pats his shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

Not really but he couldn't say that to her unless he wanted to get punched. He didn't. He nods his head and gives her a smile.

The pinkette looks over his shoulder and frowns.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He's not with you guys out here?"

Naruto watches as everyone shakes their head no. That was weird. Where was he then? But did he really care where the bastard was? It was good that he was gone. Maybe they wouldn't have to worry about him then.

If that was the case then why was the blonde's heart beating fast in anxiety? Where was the raven and why wasn't he there with him?

 _I bet he's already at the tomb. Of course he wouldn't walk with us. He would get some strange looks from how he is dressed. He will meet me there and we can talk a- No stop it Naruto._

"Let's just head down to the tomb. He's probably already there. You know he is dead and could do some weird shit so yeah."

Naruto grabs his bag that had his flashlight and emergency supplies. Checking to make sure he had all his things he waits for everyone else to get ready.

Sakura heads to the door. "Ok everyone let's head out!"

Soon they were outside where Sai was waiting in his jeep. The pale man waves at them and gets out of the vehicle. There was no way the man was egyptian. Unless the man bathed in sunscreen lotion everyday.

"Hello guys. Sleep well?" There was mumbled replies as everyone begins putting their things in the back.

Sai smiles and looks toward Sakura. "Did you get my text about the new paintings I saw yesterday?" It was weird how Sai and Sakura texted back and forth about art but Naruto was not one to judge about that.

"I did and they look pretty cool." Naruto jumps in the jeep and helps the pinkette in. Sai quickly gets in the driver side and they are off.

Naruto looks at all the passing buildings. It was normal for him to see concrete buildings with windows and such but how did Sasuke feel? He is new to all this and had never seen architecture like this.

 _I wonder if he feels lonely? Why do I even care?_

They soon reach the desert part where there were buildings made from mud and tents.

 _Would this be more normal for the teme?_

He sighs and looks back at Sakura she was on her phone looking at something.

"What's that?" He leans over her shoulder to get a better look.

' _Empty sarcophagus found in new tomb. Was tomb raided before in the past?'_

' _The coffin of what is believed to be the pharaoh's was discovered yesterday but when opened, it was found that it was empty. This leads to suggestions that in the past the tomb might have been raided by thieves. Supporting details is the lack of gold and jewels that should have been in the tomb. More into the inves-'_

"Wait when we were in the tomb it was surrounded by treasures. Why are they saying it wasn't?" Naruto cocks his head confused.

Sakura looks over at him in concern. "What are you talking about? There was nothing in the room with the pharaoh."

Wait what? What was she talking about? There was plenty of gold when he was in there. Did the others not see anything?

"Guys did anyone see any gems or gold in the tomb?" They all turn to look at the blonde. They all shake their heads no. They hadn't seen anything.

 _Am I seeing things again? Aggggghhh this is so confusing…_

The rest of the ride was silent. Naruto was lost in his own thoughts.

The jeep stops next the tomb and everyone piles out grabbing their stuff from the back.

Sai smiles at them and waves, backing out of the area and leaving.

Naruto watches the jeep drive away and turns to the tomb entrance. He could feel himself getting excited. He knew just knew that sasuke was there waiting on him. He knew he saw him earlier, but it felt like it had been a while. He smiles to himself.

 _Wait… why am I excited to see that bastard? Uggggghhh the sun must be messing with me._

"H-hey Naruto we are heading in now." Said person glances over at Hinata who was smiling at him and pointing into the tomb entrance. It seemed that everyone else had already entered.

He gives the shy girl a smile. "Thanks Hinata. Let's go shall we?"

He heads to the tomb and walks down the stairs. He blinks as his eyes adjust from the bright sun the small glow are the lanterns in the room. Everyone was looking around the room and taking pictures of the walls. Sakura was busy messing with her camera so she could start video recording the events that happen today.

Naruto walks up the pinkette and grabs the camera from her.

"Still don't know how you don't know how to work this Sakura. It's been how many years?" The girl blushes and looks away. Naruto chuckles as he turns the camera on and sets it to record. He hands it back to his friend.

"There is is recording now." She nods her thanks and turns the camera to to face her.

"Hello and welcome to a peak into the death of a pharaoh. This is a newly discovered tomb and we have come to explore and discover it mysteries. With me is the usual gan-"

Naruto smiles and wanders off to the side of the room. He waves as he passes Ino and Chouji. They were snapping pics of the ancient writing on the wall. That would be in the book with a description of what it said.

He looks at the art on the wall and sighs. It looked to be a story of a person trying to escape thieves from a burning village. There was a small child and what looked to be a teen running away. Naruto squints at the wall. It was erily familar…

 _Hmmm reminds me of that crazy dream I had… Maybe I saw the images and dreamt about it?_

"Naruto!"

Grabbing his attention Naruto glances down at the little girl by his side looking up at him with big brown eyes. It was Maka, Iroshima's daughter. He smiles down at her and pats her head.

"Hey Maka!" She smiles up at him and wraps her arms around his leg. It was weird to say the least. The other day she was scared of him and watched him get trapped in a coffin. Now she was hugging him and being all happy. Weird…

"H-hey Maka? Are you ok?" Naruto pats her head more and tilts his head wondering why the change of heart for the little girl.

"Hehe yep!" Maka giggles and tightens her hold on him.

Naruto blinks and looks over to Ino who was trying not to laugh. What was so funny? He glares at her and looks around looking for Iroshima. The man wasn't there it seemed.

"Hey Maka, where's your dad at?" The child looks at the tunnel that leads deeper into the tomb.

"He's in the area where the sarcophagus is. He sent me to get you guys!" She lets go but her hand was still holding on to the end of his shirt. She then tugs him forward.

"Hey guys I'm heading up ahead with Maka." he calls out to his friend's and follows the little girl.

The blonde looks at the back of her head. There was something definitely strange with her today. He follows into the tunnel and let her lead him to the room that made him have shills go down his spine.

He eyes the coffin with distaste.

 _If I get trapped in there again so help me... I just won't go over there…_

Looking around the room he sees the egyptologist looking at the markings on the walls. He had a magnifying glass and was squinting his eyes. Doing a quick one eighty he noticed the room was empty from any treasures that was there earlier. It seemed like the news article was right. Naruto must have been seeing things.

Hearing a small humming he looks down to the girl who was looking up at him with a big smile. He was gettting officially creeped out by the child.

 _I wonder if Sasuke would get along with her? He's creepy too… Wait… Where is the bastard?_

Looking around he notices the pharaoh was nowhere to be seen. He was sure he would be here.

 _Maybe he actually left? That bastard!_

"Hello Naruto was it?" The blonde looks over to Iroshima. The man was turning to them with a smile in his face. He walks up to them and pats his daughter's head.

"Yeah." He smiles back.

"It's thanks to you having a mental breakdown that we found this room so you have my thanks."

Breakdown? What breakdown? Naruto tilts his head confused. Yeah he was screaming and running for his life, but that was because of the bastard Sasuke! He didn't suffer from some mental breakdown.

Feeling a tug he looks down. Maka looks up at him and puts a finger to her lips, indicating to be not speak about it.

"And honestly I am not sure how you managed to get stuck in the sarcophagus but thank god the pharaoh wasn't in there." Funny thing about that. That bastard was. Didn't the man run from Sasuke when everyone saw him? He was sure he did.

 _What the hell is going on?_

Iroshima turns away from them and goes back to the wall he was looking at. "Well I'll let you go do some exploring or whatever. But don't break anything or touch anything. This tomb is sacred research and I won't have you or your friends ruining this place."

Naruto blinks at the man. Ok… So now they could go exploring without him? WHat was going on here?

"Psssssssttttt." Maka tugs at his shirt. He raises an eyebrow at the girl in question. She waves her hand to get him to lean down to her level. She cups her hand over his ear to whisper into it.

"There's a place I want to show you. I think you will really like it!" She giggles and walks out the entrance tugging at the teens shirt. If she kept it up it was going to stretch his shirt out.

The go down the tunnels and corners and such. It didn't seem like they were going anywhere that wasn't explored since there were lanterns hooked up everywhere. Where was the girl taking him anyway?

They continue to walk for a few more minutes before Maka makes a quick turn into one of the tunnels. He stumbles by the sudden action but catches himself.

"Hey Maka careful when you drag people!" The blonde grumbles and looks around the room the now stood in and his breath catches.

They were in a giant room. There were large candles lit everywhere and light was bouncing off golden statues. There was jewels everywhere and gold piled up. There were gold embroidered clothes hanging from the statues and lining the walls.

Maka giggled. "We found this place earlier! It seems to be another room that is dedicated to his lover!"

There were also paintings. Hundreds it looked like. They were all of the same person. The man was tan and had longish bright blonde hair and his hair was tied on the side. The egyptian was wearing a wesekh collar with dark blue gems attached to them. Golden bicep bracelets decorated his upper arms. The man was smiling brightly and his blue eyes looked like they were twinkling in happiness.

Naruto took a step back, his eyes wide.

"W-why does that look like m-me?"

A voice behind him answers.

"Because that is you."

* * *

 **A/N- So how did I do? I hope you liked this chapter? I would really love some feedback! Like please REVIEW? I wonder what will happen in the next few chapters!**

 **(1) - There is a theory out there saying that your birthmark could be how you died in a past like. Like having one on your chest means you died from either a chest wound or a heart related thing. Cool right? Thought I'd use it.**

 **(2) - Nice hotels tend to have small safes to put your valuables in for safe keeping.**


	9. So It's Me

**A/N- Heyo guys! Another update! Yay! I have been reading the reviews and some have come up with some nice theories. I like the Maka one! And to answer a question everyone can see Sasuke but he is a supernatural being at the moment and has a few tricks up his sleeve. Let's get on with the story!**

 **Shout out to Smoleren for being my beta for this!**

 **Disclaimer- Day 28047047384239590283930843 that I still don't own them… waaaaah .**

* * *

Naruto looks behind him and sees Sasuke standing at the entrance to the room. He was staring at the room with sadness and other emotions that the blonde couldn't process at the moment.

The only thing he was processing was the fact the raven said that it was him.

"What are you talking about?"

The pharaoh chuckles and walks toward him. The blonde wanted to take a step back but refused the urge. No way in hell was he gonna back down from this teme.

"Like I said. It's you." This guy had been dead for too long. That person in the paintings was not him. He was definitely not some three-thousand-year-old guy. No, the pharaoh was mistaking. Naruto shakes his head and looks back at the room. At all the gems and artifacts and paintings. There was no way it was him.

"You're lying. How could that be me?" A pale hand grabs his chin and forces the blonde to look at him. Naruto looks up into black eyes. An irk in the back of his mind had a feeling that he could lose himself in those black orbs if he wasn't careful.

"Naruto." It sent a shiver down his spine. He liked the way his name came out of the raven's mouth.

"This room was dedicated to my lover who died." Naruto felt pain in his chest. He wanted to scream that he was wrong but why? Why would he be wrong? What was wrong with him?

"T-that has nothing to do with m-me." No. The blonde refused to believe that the person in the paintings was him. There was no way.

Sasuke chuckles and caresses the blonde's cheek in a loving manner. "But it does. You were taken from me. I planned on getting you back. I...couldn't just leave you..."

Naruto's eyes widen and he takes a step back but Sasuke stops him with his hand still on his face. The blonde shakes his head. He could feel his heartbeat quickening. This wasn't right. What was this bastard saying?

 _ **Hehe. He always did have such a possessive side…**_

 _He's lying, right? That's not me in the paintings._

 _ **Hmmm. No that is not you in the paintings… Not anymore anyways. Different bodies and life. But your souls are the same.**_

The blonde shakes his head. This was getting ridiculous. He was going crazy. Why did he ever think about coming here in the first place? He wanted to stop this. "Stop it teme. I don't know what you are playing at, but I am not your lover. That is not me!" It couldn't be. He remembered growing up in Konoha and meeting everyone. He definitely had not been to Egypt or grew up in it or became lovers with some Pharaoh.

The pharaoh sighs and leans his head toward Naruto, resting his head on top of his. "Dobe… Still stubborn as ever."

Lips gently press against the blonde's and said person's eyes widen as his mind goes blank and everything around him fades to black.

* * *

It was dusty. Dirt was flying everywhere. Horses and camels littered the small shopping area. People were walking around or shouting about how fresh their food was or how precious the gems were. Kids were running around throwing a leather ball around.

Naruto sighs from his hiding spot. He wanted to go out there and play but he couldn't. They wouldn't want to play with him. He looks down at his filthy cloth around his waist. It was ripped and covered in dirt and other filth. He could see the dark brown dirt caking his legs, arms, and torso. If he looked at his face he would probably see dirt on there as well. He didn't even want to think about his hair. He had blonde hair that reached almost to his butt but it was so tangled and caked with dirt he seemed to have brown hair.

He looks back up as he hears the children laughing. They looked nothing like them. No, they would never play with him. Who would play with a child with no family? He was forsaken by the Gods they had told him. No one would love him.

The blonde sighs and takes his eyes away from the kids and goes back to staring at the food stalls that were set up on display for potential customers to gaze at and order. Or for a tiny thief to look at and steal. He just needed to wait for the right chance. When the owner was talking to a customer and he could snatch some food and make an easy escape into the crowded area where he could not find him.

There. The owner of a bread stand was talking to a couple on the other side of the stall. Naruto takes a breath and bolts from his hiding spot making a beeline to the stall. He grabs the first piece he could and makes a dash for it.

"Hey come back here!" Damn. The owner was paying attention. Naruto doesn't look back and instead speeds up. He knew the man would be chasing him. Which was stupid. He was leaving his stall full of bread to catch him who had only one piece. The man was an idiot.

"I said get back here! Someone stop him!"

The blonde pushes past people and looks for a break in the buildings where he could slide through. If he could find it he would be home free.

' _Found it!'_

Naruto turns and runs toward the small alleyway. He was close to escaping into it when a horse stops in front of him and raises on his backs legs.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Naruto skids to a stop and falls on his butt dropping the bread in the process. The horse huffs and puffs, digging his hoof into the dirt. The child eyes the animal warily. He never had any luck with horses. They never seemed to like him.

' _I need to hurry and leave before that bread guy grabs me.'_

"Got you!" Too late. Naruto tries to stand and make a run for it when his arm is grabbed and he is tugged back. He looks up at the man. He was staring hatefully down at him with his face red from running.

"You little thief. Thought you could steal from me did you?" He begins to drag the small child back with him to the stall. The stolen bread was still on the ground forgotten about. Well, there went his lunch.

"You know what happens to thieves, don't you?" Naruto pales. Was this guy gonna do what he thought he was going to do? The man yanks the blonde to the stall and ties one hand to the poll next to it.

The man walks behind the stand and pulls out a long knife. Naruto's eyes widen and he struggles against the rope. Twisting his wrist and yanking wasn't helping. It was only causing the skin to become red.

"Bad kids should be punished. No one steals bread from me." The man walks up to him and smirks down.

"Now, should I cut off a finger or the whole hand?" Naruto could feel tears forming. Sure he had been caught before but the people usually just beat him up a little. They never tried to cut his limbs off. That was for the older thieves. At least that's what he thought…

"No. Don't cut my hand off!" He knew he wouldn't live if he was missing a hand. He would bleed out to death before he could even try to bandage it. No one would help him.

The man laughs. "Hand it is then." The child let out a whimper and tears spilled down his face. Why? Why was it going to turn out like this? Have the Gods really forsaken him? What had he down to deserve this? He was just hungry! He needed food to live. Now it was going to get him killed.

"Mom, what are they doing to that kid?" Naruto looks over at a small child who was pointing at him with wide eyes. The blonde had never seen an Egyptian look so pale before. He looks at the woman who was holding his hand. She was also really pale. They were covered in long cloaks to hide their clothes and to protect them from the sun.

"Sasuke don't look. He's being punished." The kid looks from his mother to Naruto.

"But he's crying. His wrist is bleeding too."

"Shush Sasuke."

"But mom that man has a knife!" The woman finally looks at them. Her black eyes looking at the blonde before looking at the man who held the knife. He was eyeing the kid as if he was nothing but an animal. The woman glares at the man.

"Excuse me." Naruto eyes the woman and child as they approached them. What were they doing? Were they going to help him? Why would they? He didn't know them nor did he have anything that they would want.

The bread man grunts and looks at the new arrivals. He eyes the woman hungrily. He hadn't seen a beauty like her before. "Can I help you?"

"What are you doing to that child?"

The man laughs and points the knife at the blonde pressing the tip of the blade against his cheek. "He stole from me. I am going to make sure he can't get his thieving hands on any more goods."

The woman looks down at the kid. It didn't take a genius to know the kid was without family. She could clearly see his ribcage and he was filthy. His blues eyes stared up at her in fear.

"I'll pay for the bread he stole. So it should be fine to let him go right?"

Another laugh. Naruto winces as the knife is pressed deeper into his skin. He knew if pressed anymore he would begin to bleed. He looks away from the adults and looks at the pale kid. Said child reaches for his hand.

"Hi. I'm Sasuke."

Naruto blankly stares at him. Why was he holding his hand? Why was this well-groomed child even talking to him?

"Why would you pay for this bast- hey kid don't touch him!" The pale kid is kicked by the man and falls on his butt.

The next few moments happened so fast. Men were everywhere. They had swords and they were pointed at the bread man. They were shouting at him and pushing him to the ground.

Naruto stares on wide-eyed. What just happened? He looks over to the kid named Sasuke. His mother was bending down.

"Sasuke are you Ok?" Sasuke looks up at her and shakes his head. He was fine. She smiles and rubs his head before straightening and turning her attention to the bread man.

"You dare touch the prince of Egypt? I could have you killed." The man's eyes widen and he shakes his head saying he didn't know and was begging for forgiveness. Naruto looks back at the raven-haired child. Was he the prince? What was he doing out here? Didn't they live in the big building and never left the place?

Sasuke gets up and wipes off some dirt that got on him. He looks back at the blonde. Smiling he reaches for him again.

"What's your name?" Naruto stares at the raven. He was so confused.

"Why do you want to know?" The raven frowns and looks at his mother who was busy with the guards.

"Because I want to know." That was the stupidest reason ever. Naruto looks down at the pale hand that was holding his wrist and yanks his arm back. He was filthy. If the prince of Egypt touched him, he would become filthy too. He didn't want anyone to be dirty like him. He looks at the ground. He didn't want to stare at the raven anymore. He was nothing but some filthy child starving and would die soon if he couldn't find a way to live. The Pharaoh's son should have nothing to do with him.

"Are you ready to go Sasuke?" It was the mother. Good. They would leave and Naruto could make his escape before anyone else tried to hurt him. He would see if that bread was still there but he had a feeling it wasn't.

"What about him?" Naruto blinked. Was Sasuke talking about him? What was he going to get trapped by the guards now too? Was it because it was his fault the prince was pushed?

"Leave him be Sasuke." That's right leave. He was nothing. They would forget about him by the end of the day.

A pale hand grabs his free hand again. The blonde looks up at Sasuke who was glaring at his mother.

"He's coming with us mother." Naruto's eyes widen. Why would he go with them? Was the kid planning on punishing him? No…

"Why? Sasuke leave him be. Let's leave."

"Not without him mother."

The woman looks at Naruto. Looks at his filthy skin and clothes. His rat nest of hair. What on earth could her son want with such a dirty child?

"Fine. Child come with us."

Naruto shakes his head and backs away from them which wasn't a lot since he was tied to a poll and the Pharaoh's son had his hand attached to his.

"No. I won't come." He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't know these people. They could want to hurt him or turn him into a slave. He didn't want that. He would rather risk his chances on the streets. He had survived for a while now.

The woman sighs and rubs her temples. Why were children so stubborn? She points to one of the guards.

"Take this child to our home. Keep him in one of the servants empty rooms. Don't let him leave." She turns away and grabs Sasuke arm pulling him away from the blonde. The raven looks back at the Naruto.

"See you at home! Tell me your name then!"

* * *

Naruto struggled all the way from the shopping area. He bit the guard scratched him and hit him with his fist and kicked him. The man wouldn't budge. He would just shut at him to be quiet. When he bit him he earned a rough slap across his face. He spit out blood.

"You filthy rat. What does the that Uchiha brat want with you?" Said kid would like to know the same as well. Sasuke didn't know him so why was that raven kid making him go to his home?

It felt like forever from since they had begun walking. Naruto could see all the people looking at him with either curiosity or disgust. He glares back at the people. They needed to mind their own business.

They soon reached the place where the Pharaoh lived and Naruto gasped. He had never seen the building up so close but it was beautiful. Carvings of protectors and Gods were everywhere. He could see plants and trees everywhere lining the walls. Servants were walking around in lightly decorated clothes and gold bracelets. The walked through the entrance and Naruto gazes up at the sculptures of Anubis as they passed by.

"Wow."

The guard chuckles and leads the blonde down the building and through some hallways. They reach a long pathway that has many small entrances. They had long clothes covering them.

' _This must be where the servants sleep… They better not be making me a servant!'_

They go to the end and the guard pushes Naruto into one of the rooms. He glares down at the boy. "Don't leave this room. I'll be waiting out here. I'll strike you down if you try to escape."

Naruto glares and looks away turning his attention to the room. There were no windows. The only light was a few candles that were lit. There was some hay in the corner with a cloth over the top of it. And that was all. Either no one used this room or the servants were only allowed this much in their rooms. The blonde shivers at that.

' _I don't want to be here.'_

"Is he here?" Naruto had the familiar voice. It was that pale kid. Sasuke. What was he doing here?

"Yes, he is in there." There is a ruffling sound and Naruto sees Sasuke come in. The child was no longer wearing the long brown cloak and was instead wearing a white cloth around his hips that had a dark blue belt around it with a small black gem in the middle. He also had on bracelets on his wrist and biceps. His black hair was flipped in the back and Naruto thought it looked like a duck's butt.

Naruto stares at the raven and looks away embarrassed. Sasuke was so clean and groomed and yet Naruto was the exact opposite. He was filthy and his hair had never been brushed or cut. It never really bothered him about his appearance until now.

"Name."

"Huh?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "What is your name?" This again. Why was the young pharaoh wanting to know his name so bad? Wasn't he going to be turned into a slave anyway? Why bother with names?

"It's Naruto." Sasuke nods his head and reaches to grab said blonde's hand. Naruto quickly steps back and yanks his arms behind his back. He would not allow the prince to touch him. He wasn't clean. The room was cleaner than he was.

Sasuke blinks and frowns. He reaches for the blonde again which results in Naruto backing up more, out of his reach. Why did this kid insist on trying to touch him anyway?

"Why are you running away?" Naruto tilts his head. Was this guy an idiot?

"Because I am filthy. I will get you dirty."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "So?" He reaches for the blonde again.

"NO!" Naruto pushes the raven away causing said person to stumble a few times before Sasuke caught himself. Bad Idea. Naruto freezes as Sasuke glares at him. The raven walks up to him and raises his hand. Naruto closes his eyes and waits for the pain. Instead, the hand grabs his upper arm and yanks him forward and drags him out of the room.

"W-what are you doing?!" He struggles against the raven's hold.

"You keep complaining about being filthy so you are going to get clean Dobe!"

He did not just call him a dobe. He glares at the back of Sasuke's head.

"Don't call me that Teme!"

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes and blinks. He looks around. He was back in the tomb. Feeling arms around him he looks up into onyx eyes. Sasuke. He pushes the man away.

"H-how did you do that? What did you do to me?!" He glares at the supposed dead man wanting answers.

"Dobe… I was just sharing a memory with you. I was hoping you would remember a little if I did." Remember what? Naruto shakes his head and looks back at the paintings. He couldn't help but admit that he looked like him. Was that really him? What? Was he reincarnated or something? He didn't want to believe it. But… It would explain a few things like with his dreams.

It would also explain why he felt weird towards Sasuke sometimes. It was just because he was some stupid reincarnation. He wasn't sure if he felt better or worse about that. Actually, it kind of pissed him off. This guy was only here because he thought Naruto was the reincarnation of his lover. These weird feelings he kept having was just because of that bastard. He turns back to the Pharaoh.

"So what if I am some reincarnation of your ex-lover? Who cares?! Doesn't change the fact that I am still me and you are just some guy who came back from the dead. I am not your lover or something like that. So just leave me alone!"

He pushes past the raven and out of the room. He notices Maka standing in the tunnel. She frowns up at him.

"I'm sorry if showing made you angry…" She looks back down. Naruto sighs and gives her a small smile.

"Maka I am not angry with you or that you showed me this room." He looks back to the entrance of the room and sighs.

"I just don't want people to think I'm someone who I am not."

Maka chuckles and grabs onto the rim of his shirt. She gives him a big smile her eyes shining bright with joy.

"Naruto is Naruto. Nothing is changing that."

The blonde eyed the girl and begins to walk back to where the others are. He hears her humming behind him. He couldn't help but think the child's words had a double meaning to them.

* * *

She eyes him as the blonde walks away. She wanted to laugh at Naruto who knew nothing. This body she was in was really useful. It helped that the body looked just like her from the past. Even the same name! Oh, how the Gods loved to play games. She smirks and looks around the room. It was amusing seeing this tomb. To know she was the cause of the Pharaoh's demise in the past. Now she would his in the future too.

And this time, Sasuke and his little lover will stay dead. For good.

* * *

 **A/N- So what did you guys think? I wanted you guys to know how they first met which I think is really cute. Sasuke was innocent as a kid wasn't he? Next few chapters will dig more into Naruto and Sasuke's present time so that they can have some bonding moments. ;) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Living in the Present

**A/N- Heyo guys look! I'm updating! Yay! If you guys haven't check out my new FF about zombies. It's a sasunaru wink wink. Anyway! Let's get on with the story.**

 **So I have had questions if Maka is actually evil and has some special powers. Good guess guys but words can be deceiving! Keep that in mind! She could be an innocent special child… or yeah she might be an evil girl with the powers to bring death and misery to anyone she pleases. But you won't know till later!**

 **Disclaimer- Tried to break into Masashi's house again for the hundredth time now… He built a security system just for me so when I stepped in I was immediately behind bars… I just want his characters is that so much to ask?!**

* * *

Naruto walks down the tunnel back to the entrance where his friends would be at. Glancing at the wall he reads about the customs during that time. About the fear of war and the wrath of the Gods falling before them. It was a sour note to say the least.

Maka was still humming behind him. It was a tune the blonde thought he had heard before a long time ago but couldn't quite place it. But it soothed his troubled mind. He started to hum along with the girl.

"I like your voice Naruto." He looks behind him at the small child and smiles. He still wasn't too sure about her but as far as he could tell she was just a small curious girl.

"Thanks Maka. I really like the tune. Where did you learn it from?" The girl was quiet. Tilting his head, he eyes the girl. Why did she go silent all of a sudden? Maybe it was a painful memory? Then why would she be singing it?

"You don'-"

"I learned it a very long time ago from someone really important to me." The brunette looks up at him and smiles brightly.

"It is my favorite and I will never forget it." Naruto smiles warmly at the girl. She was so cute.

"Hmm I seem to have falling in love with it too. Don't mind if I copy it do you?" Maka shakes her head.

"I don't mind at all Naruto."

The blonde smiles and begins humming it again. He turns back around and the two start walking again. Naruto misses the way the small child stares up at him with the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

Sakura sighs and looks around the room. Naruto and that man's child had yet to return. It had been almost thirty minutes. Where the hell did they run off to? She hoped that they didn't get lost. That would just be perfect.

 _Speaking of losing people. What happened to that Sasuke guy? I know he's some supernatural being and can do what he pleases… But the way he was so attached to us yesterday seemed like he wouldn't be leaving so soon…_

"Hey Sakura, come here for a minute will you?" The pinkette looks toward her friend Ino. She was waving to her.

Walking over the pinkette smiles at her. "Do you know where Naruto ran off to?" Sakura shakes her head. She wished she knew.

Ino frowns and looks at where the two disappeared to. "Hmm maybe I should go look for them?" Sakura blinks at her. That was a first that the blonde girl had offered to go look for the goofball. Usually she didn't really care since she knew Sakura would hunt him down. That was just she was.

"You ok Ino?" The two girl's look over to Shikamaru. He was eyeing the girl in a lazy way.

The pale blonde smiles and waves her hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah I'm fine. I am just worried about him since what all happened with him yesterday when finding the Pharaoh and stuff."

Sakura eyed the girl for a moment more before sighing. Why was she being so paranoid over Ino? A lot had happened so of course everyone would be more on edge than usual.

"N-Naruto is back." The pinkette looks at Hinata who pointed to the tunnels and saw said blonde walk in with Maka right behind him, her hand was attached to his shirt rim.

They were humming a tune. It was soft and would get high and low kind of like an ocean with waves. It sounded calm and soothing. She smiles at the two. She wondered if this is what Naruto would look like if he was a dad.

"Hey Naruto. Maka! Where did you guys go?" She walks over to them and bends down to pat Maka's head. The little girl shies away, hiding behind Naruto's legs. That was strange. Yesterday she liked it when Sakura patted her head. She straightens back up.

"Maka was just showing me another room. It is filled with lots of things. Nothing too important though…" The pinkette blinks and eyes the blonde. He sounded dejected at that last part. Like he was fighting with himself on something. What exactly was in that room?

"Naruto glad to see you in one piece. Did you happen to run into Sasuke?" Everyone looks over at Ino. She was smiling and making her way over there. She throws an arm around Naruto and smiles down at Maka. Said child glares back up at her.

Did Sakura miss something here? She moves her eyes from Maka to Naruto to Ino.

Naruto shrugs and takes a step away, Ino's arm falls off the man. "Yeah. I did. That bastard just causes too many problems for me."

Sakura heard Maka giggle.

Ino smiles and walks away going back to where Shikamaru was. The pinkette eyes the girl and looks to Naruto who had his head tilted.

"Is Ino ok?"

Sakura sighs and looks at her childhood friend.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

* * *

The blonde sighs and looks down at Maka who was still glaring over at Ino. Why was she glaring? Did she not like her? That was funny since it was hard to not like her. Sure she was being weird but everyone was weird sometimes.

 _Hmmm… Oh well. I am sure Maka will like her soon enough._

Naruto hums the tune again and opens his bag. Pulling out a small camera. He wanted to get some shots of the hieroglyphics to study back at the hotel room. It was still weird how he could make out what they said even though he never learned how to read it.

 _I wonder if it's because I am a reincarnated egyptian. I… I still want to deny that. And in no way in hell am I that bastard's lover! Maybe a past life was but not me! I am not even gay!_

 _ **Neither was the original Naruto. It just sort of happened between the two.**_

 _Ah, that reminds me. You know a lot about this. Who the hell are you?_

 _ **Like I said it's not important. Just be careful. I am getting a bad feeling.**_

 _What do you mean?_

 _ **Just be cautious with who you talk to Naruto. I don't care if they look harmless or if it is a child. Just be careful.**_

The blonde blinks and tilts his head. What was going on? He hated how the stupid new voice in his head would be vague about what it is saying. Why couldn't the damn thing be blunt?! Was that so much to ask for?

Turning on the camera, the blonde begins taking quick snaps of the room. He ignored the twinge of sadness. It was from his past life. Sasuke did this to him. Making him remember things from another life. That wasn't him. He shouldn't feel this way.

"Hey Naruto, we're going to head further in. Did you happen to run into Iroshima earlier? Thought he would have come in to say something to us." Naruto looks away from his camera to look over at Kiba. Putting away his camera he turns to walk to his friends.

A tug reminded him that Maka was still attached to him. He glances down at her and shrugs. Maybe kids were just clingy.

"Yeah we ran into him. OH! Guess what! He said we could explore the tunnels that have yet to be explored! We just have to be careful!"

Everyone let out a surprise cheer and began talking rapidly about maybe splitting up and turning on the walkie talkies to communicate with everyone.

"I am so with Naruto!" Kiba shouted over the talking.

"Like hell you are Kiba! If we put the two of you together in here you will end up lost or better yet, you will break something. No I think I'll go with him." Kiba glares at the pinkette and sighs.

Naruto chuckles and shrugs his shoulders at the dog lover when he gives him his puppy dog look.

"Sorry Kiba! You heard Sakura."

"I-I'll g-go with you Kiba." The blonde looks at hinata and she her blushing badly. Why was she always being shy and blushing anyway?

"Sounds good Hinata." Kiba smiles down at her.

The blonde looks at his friends. It looked like Ino was going with Shikamaru and Choji. So everyone was paired up. That was good. He looks to Sakura who was pulling out a small device. It was her walkie talkie. Naruto does the same. Turning it on and listening to the familiar static it created. Glancing around he noticed everyone else doing the same.

Naruto hooks it up to his shorts pocket for easy access.

"Alright guys. Let's head out." The teen moves forward but stops remembering a certain small person attached to him. Naruto looks down at Maka.

"Hey are you sure you want to come with us? It might get scary."

The brunette looks up him with her big eyes and smiles. She shakes her head and latches onto his shirt again. The blonde was almost positive there would be a permanent indent from where she was grabbing.

"No I won't be scared cause you will be there." She smiles brightly at him. Why was this girl so attached to him? Last he remembered was she didn't want to be near him and today she was clinging to him like a long lost brother or something.

Glancing at Sakura, who shrugs her shoulders, Naruto smiles and shakes his head.

"Alright… Just stay close then." The child smiles brightly up at him.

* * *

"Wow, it is so dark in here! Even with the flashlight it's still hard to see!" Sakura shouts from ahead. The blonde chuckles and takes a picture of the wall. It was a story of Sasuke's father becoming sick and rumors that the eldest brother would become the new Pharoah.

 _Eldest son? I didn't know Sasuke had a brother…._

Maka was behind him humming her tune. Naruto couldn't figure out why it was so familiar.

"Dobe."

Letting out a definitely "manly" eep, Naruto turns around to glare at a certain raven haired man. Sasuke was standing behind them with his arms crossed.

"What Teme?" He wanted to smack the Pharaoh back into ancient times but refrained, instead he began to walk forward. He wasn't in the mood to deal with bastard. He was still extremely pissed off at him.

"You're angry." The blonde glares and shakes his head. Of fucking course he was angry!

"No shit Sherlock." It didn't take a fucking genius to figure that out.

"Why?"

Naruto turns his head to glare at him.

"Why what?"

Sasuke sighs and rubs his temples. "Why are you angry?"

Naruto stops and turns around crossing his arms.

"I'm angry because you think that I'm your lover from the past! That Naruto is dead. I don't know what you expected when you woke up and found me but I'm not who you think I am."

So yeah he was a little harsh, but fuck it, he was pissed and he was going to be damn sure that this dead guy knew it.

Speaking of the raven, he just stood there staring blankly at him. There was no emotion on his face. That creeped the blonde out more than he would have liked.

"Everything ok guys?" Naruto blinks and turns his head to look at Sakura. She was flashing the light their way and was giving Naruto a curious glance, her eyes went to Sasuke every so often.

"Everything's fine." Naruto turns back around and begins to walk forward again but stops. He looks down to see that Maka was no longer attached to him. Where did she go and when did she leave? The blonde never felt her let go of his shirt.

"Maka?" He flashes his light in front of him and sees nothing.

"Behind you." Naruto looks behind him and sees quite a sight. Sasuke was holding Maka in his arms with her arms around his neck. She was smiling up at him and he gave her a small smile.

It reminded him of a father and daughter scene. It was tugging at his heart strings a little and he turned back around. He rubs at his chest and begins walking again. The scene felt familiar, like he had seen the same thing long time ago.

 _It because of that stupid bastard. Ever since we came here, I've been remembering all this crap from a past life or whatever._

 _ **I think you should lighten up.**_

Oh yay, the voice is back…

 _Why should I? He wants his past lover, I'm not him!_

 _ **But you are!**_

Stopping at the statement, Naruto tilts his head in confusion.

 _What do you mean by that?_

 _ **You have the same soul as the previous Naruto. You may be a new body with a different life, but you act the same as the old one. You love the same things, and you are just as stubborn as him. Sasuke knows this, he knows you are different, but the same all at once.**_

 _If he knows this, then why still chase after me when he knows I'm not his past lover?_

 _ **Because he loves you! Everything about you and your soul. Ever heard of a soulmate? That is what you two are. Though... I feel like he should have just let himself be reincarnated so that you two could start from scratch but he is just as stubborn as you.**_

It did make a little sense. But that didn't mean Naruto had to like it. And he was still pissed. That stupid bastard should have just reincarnated! Then they could start off in the same time and fall in love normally. It would be better than learning all this…

 _But I'm straight… Aren't I?_

Naruto sighs and looks behind him at Sasuke and Maka. They were talking to each other and Sakura was in front of them shining her flashlight at the walls.

The blonde teen had to admit that the raven Pharaoh was attractive but that didn't mean much. Or did it? Aaagggh the blonde just didn't know.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Wait… Did the blonde just apologize? Naruto blinks and looks to Sasuke. Said man was blinking back at him. So yeah, he did just say sorry. What the hell? Why did he say sorry?

"What was that Naruto?" Said teen blushes and looks away from the raven.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Walking forward to increase the distance between them, Naruto scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. Why had he apologized to the teme? Was it for being mad? But why? Naruto blamed his past life.

"Let's just get this over with." It was barely a mumble, but Naruto felt like everyone heard him.

* * *

Naruto flops down on his bed back at the hotel. He was officially exhausted with today. He learned he was the reincarnated lover of that bastard and had to get scolded by the voice and had to deal with Sasuke staring at him and make snarky comments at him whenever the blonde did something stupid. He would admit though some made him laugh.

"You look like the dead."

Without moving his face to look at the intruder, Naruto snorts.

"Says the guy who is dead." He heard a chuckle and sighs into his pillow. He really just wanted to sleep.

The blonde listens to Sasuke moving around and is slightly startled when the side of his bed sunk in from the another pressure. Naruto raises his head and looks at the raven who dared to interrupt his attempt to sleep. The raven was staring down at him with a look Naruto wasn't sure he knew.

"Can I help you Teme?"

"Do you want to remember more?"

It didn't even take naruto a second to reply.

"No."

"Why?"

Naruto sighs and sits up on his bed. He probably wouldn't get any sleep anytime soon. Dammit… He just wanted to sleep!

"Because that was in the past Sasuke. Why can't we live in the present?"

Sasuke was silent for a second. Naruto assumed he was lost in thought.

"So if I stop living in the past, you'll give me a chance?"

The blonde blinked… How had the Pharaoh gotten that idea? This guy was determined to get with the blonde which sent a blush throughout his face and neck. He felt a little giddy but pushed it down.

"U-um I am not saying that exactly… I'm not into guys but we can be friends?"

Seeing Sasuke smirk sent a chill down his spine. Whether it was from fear or something else, he wasn't sure.

Naruto's eyes widen as Sasuke begins to lean forward and for the life of him, the blonde couldn't move from his spot.

 _Oh gawd, he better not kiss me! I'm not prepared!_

He could feel himself blushing like mad. A tomato was probably what he looked like. (1)

Sasuke bumps his forehead against the teen's, letting it rest there. They stare at each other for what seemed forever before the Pharaoh decided to speak.

"Thank you Naruto."

* * *

 **A/N- So what did you guys think? There wasn't any flashbacks in this one but they haven't gone away! Sasuke may not be allowed to do them, but it can't be helped if Naruto remembers them! Anyway please review! Next chapter shit will be going down so look forward to it! Review!**

 **BTW- thinking of maybe doing a side story of this? Like after this is over maybe do one that involves the full story of the Pharaoh and his lover. What do you guys think? Let me know!**

 **(1)- We all Know that Sasuke loves tomatoes. ;)**


End file.
